Welcome To Harvard
by FavoriteSongODL
Summary: Lexa a obtenu une bourse en tant que nageuse à l'université de Harvard. Qui va t-elle rencontrer ? Deviendra t-elle une grande championne de natation ?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à Harvard

Chapitre 1

Harvard est une université privée américaine située à Cambridge dans le Massachusetts. Elle est l'université de tous les superlatifs. Premier établissement d'enseignement supérieur à avoir été fondé aux Etats-Unis, au XVIIe siècle, elle est aussi la plus riche de la planète et se dispute avec la Britannique Cambridge le titre de meilleure université au monde. En plus de l'environnement et des infrastructures exceptionnels qui leur sont offerts, les étudiants diplômés profitent de la renommée internationale de l'établissement lors de leur entrée sur le marché du travail.

Harvard dispose de plusieurs installations sportives comme le Lavietes Pavilion, une salle multisports où jouent notamment les équipes de basket de l'université. Le Malkin Athletic Center ou « MAC » comprend une piscine olympique ainsi qu'un bassin plus petit pour d'autres activités, une piste de cyclisme, des salles pour jouer au basket, etc.

C'est ici que prend fin la présentation de ma nouvelle université. Harvard dispose d'une piscine Olympique, ce pourquoi je suis arrivée sur le sol américain. Je m'appelle Lexa Wood, j'ai 22 ans et j'ai quitté mon beau pays qui n'est autre que l'Australie pour vivre un beau rêve américain.

Avant d'arriver dans le Massachusetts, je vivais à Sydney avec mes parents dans une petite maison, aux pieds l'océan. J'étudiais dans un lycée international et j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de natation, les Shark. J'étais l'une des filles les plus populaire du lycée, mais je ne m'en ventais pas. Je n'aime pas forcément me faire remarquer et me donner en publique. J'avais très peu d'amis, enfin de vrais amis, malgré ma popularité mais cela m'importé peu. Je suis une fille plutôt solitaire qui ne dévoile aucunement ses sentiments envers les autres, ainsi va la vie.

Cela m'a permis de me mettre a fond dans le sport. Je suis le genre de fille qui passe ses journées dans l'eau. C'est mon échappatoire. Nager c'est profiter, oublier et décompresser. Et bien sur, c'est encore mieux quand on arrive sur les marches d'un podium.

Tout ça pour dire, que j'ai fini par me faire remarquer par des recruteurs de plusieurs universités différentes du monde entier. Le choix de partir a été dur à prendre, laisser mes parents, mon frère de cœur Lincoln, mes quelques amis, mon océan, ma planche de surf… Malgré tout, entant boursière sur toutes les universités proposées, mon choix s'est tourné vers Harvard la plus grande et la plus réputée des universités internationales.

C'est ainsi qu'après 24 heures de vol, je me retrouve devant l'entrée du campus avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère Lincoln.

La rentrée n'était que dans quelques jours, je pourrais donc m'adapter au décalage horaire, faire le tour des lieux et m'installer confortablement dans le dortoir.

Lincoln m'aida a installer les quelques affaires que j'avais emporté de mon lointain pays, photo, poster, vêtement, etc … J'avais une chambre seule, elle n'était pas très grande mais l'essentiel était la, lit, bureau, armoire, et une fenêtre. La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient des parties communes mais je ne vais pas me plaindre dès mon arrivée.

La semaine passa assez vite. Lincoln m'annonça qu'il resterait un peu plus longtemps en Amérique voulant se lancer dans une carrière de mannequin ou acteur. Pourquoi pas, il est beau comme un dieu. Il avait donc trouvé un petit appartement non loin de l'université le temps de trouver du travail. A l'annonce cette merveilleuse nouvelle je lui proposai d'aller boire un verre à l'extérieur de la ville.

Un taxi nous déposa devant l'entrée du DafyDuck. C'était un bar très modern avec un long comptoir et une piste de danse. Linc et moi même avons siroté des cocktails toute la soirée dans la bonne humeur en nous remémorant des souvenirs de Sydney. Puis tout à coup, une fille l'invita à danser avec elle sur la piste. Pendant se laps de temps, je fis le tour de la pièce avec mes yeux. Juste à coté de Linc et sa partenaire de danse, se trouver une jeune femme blonde entourée de beaux garçons. Elle dansait, mais elle ne dansait pas avec eux, elle les ignorait, elle dansait pour elle. Chose qu'on ne voit pas très souvent dans les soirées étudiantes. Puis d'un coup elle tourna la tête vers moi, surement suite a ma fixation sur elle. Je remarquai qu'en plus d'être une belle bonde, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui me rappelèrent mon océan… J'ai déjà le mal du pays … Bref, une des ses amies je présume la rejoignit sur la piste et je me reconcentra sur mon verre. Une fois la chanson finie, Lincoln me rejoignit et nous primes le chemin du retour. J'étais tellement contente qu'il soit prêt de moi, il rendait cette expérience américaine encore plus inoubliable.

Une fois arrivée au dortoir, je mis mon réveil, me glissa sous les draps et je m'endormie un sourire sur le visage. Cette année scolaire allée être extraordinaire. Demain, 10h, c'était la rentrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Harvard

Chapitre 2

Il est 10h, je suis dans un amphithéâtre sur bouqué par les nouveaux étudiants. Pendant 2 heures on nous présenta l'université, les règles ainsi que quelques bâtiments principaux. La fin du discours du Directeur arriva nous signalant d'aller chercher nos emplois du temps et que les cours commenceraient demain matin 8h.

Je me dirigeai ainsi vers le secrétariat comme les trois quarts des étudiants.

Celui ci était plutôt bien rempli mais j'avais quand même du temps libre. Les entrainements étaient soit tôt le matin soit en fin d'après midi pour nous laisser le temps de travailler nos cours. Dernière petite remarque, vu que je n'avais pas assez de cours (ironie), j'ai pris l'option musique qui me rajoute 1h par semaine le jeudi soir. La musique aide autant à me détendre que l'eau. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eau je pense aller au MAC voir la piscine ou nous effectuons les entrainements. Plus d'une semaine sans être rentrée dans une piscine, c'est long, très long. Je déposa rapidement mes bouquins et mon emploi du temps dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers le MAC. Une fois arrivée la bas, je me posa dans les gradins et regarda les nageurs toutes catégories s'entrainer. Je reconnu quelques personnes qui étaient à la réunion de bienvenue ce matin, ils doivent surement avoir le même emploi du temps. En parlant de ca, deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent vers moi.

Octavia –tout sourire- : Salut !

Lexa –tout sourire-: Salut

Octavia : Je me présente je m'appelle Octavia Blake et voici Raven Reyes.

Je fis un signe de main accompagné d'un petit sourire en direction de Raven.

Lexa : Enchantée, moi c'est Lexa Wood. Si, vous êtes ici, je présume que vous êtes nageuses, je me trompe ?

Raven –tout sourire- : Tu as bien raison, on nage comme des poissons dans l'eau !

On rigola toutes les trois. On passa l'après midi ensemble pour mieux apprendre a se connaître. Effectivement, elles avaient le même emploi du temps que moi et nous auront le même coach. C'est une bonne chose, de ce quelles m'ont montré cette après midi, je les apprécie déjà.

Juste avant de partir rejoindre Linc, je leur demandai si elles avaient des informations sur le coach qui nous était attribué.

Octavia : On m'a dit que c'était un Tyran !

Raven : Oui apparemment c'est un dur a cuir qui nous mène jusqu'à total épuisement. Il ne parle pas souvent a par peut être pour dire les choses qui ne vont pas.

Lexa : Vous l'avez vu ou aperçu aujourd'hui ?

Octavia : Tu parles on aurait pu le croiser n'importe ou, on ne sait même pas a quoi il ressemble ! On ne sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme.

Raven : La seule information a son sujet, c'est son nom, Coach GRIFFIN !

Lexa : On verra bien demain, et puis si on est ici c'est pour en baver un minimum !

Octavia : Oui tu as raison, mais y a des limites quand même. On verra ca demain à 17H

Lexa : Bon les filles désolée je dois rejoindre mon meilleur ami Lincoln, on se voit demain matin, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur ?

Octavia & Raven : Absolument !

On s'échangea nos numéros de téléphone ainsi que ceux de nos chambres, se fit une accolade puis je parti rejoindre mon frangin dans le centre ville.

Je raconta ma journée a Linc avachit sur son canapé. Il était ravi que je fasse de nouvelles connaissances et me raconta sa journée. Il avait fait du shopping et était allé s'inscrire dans une agence de mannequinat. On passa le reste de la soirée a rire de tout et de rien, puis fût l'heure de rentrer, puisque les cours commençaient a 8h tapante demain matin. J'avais hâte que cette journée commence voir les nouvelles têtes dans mes cours classiques mais surtout voir comment le premier entrainement se déroulera.

Une fois de retour sur le campus, je ne croisai qu'une seule personne qui partait dans une direction opposée a la mienne. En observant un peu plus cette personne, je vis que c'était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Mon cerveau fit une pause d'une demi seconde avant de se remettre en état de marche. C'était la même jeune femme qui dansant sur la piste de danse au bar la dernière fois.

Tout en continuant de marcher, on s'observa s'en gène, elle me fit un léger sourire en signe de bonsoir puis continua vers la sortie du campus.

Arrivée au dortoir, je m'installa au fond de mon lit, m'étant mon réveil et m'endormie en pensant à mes parents, mon pays ainsi qu'à cette jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Harvard

Chapitre 3

 **Hello, it's me.**

 **I was wondering if f after all these years you'd like to meet**

 **To go over everything,**

 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing**

 **-ADELE-**

Le réveil sonne. Après avoir flemmardé quelques instants au fond de mon lit, je pris le chemin de ma routine matinale afin de me réveiller correctement, me laver ainsi que m'habiller en conséquence du 1er jour de cours (normal mais classe). Je me dirigeai ensuite en direction de la cafétéria pour prendre un café. Le petit déjeuné n'est pas ma tasse de thé si l'on peut dire malgré que ce soit le repas le plus important de la journée.

Devant la grande porte de la cafétéria, qui est juste majestueuse, tout comme l'université, par sa transparence, deux belles jeunes filles m'attendaient. Raven et Octavia. Je vous ai déjà dit que je les appréciais déjà malgré mon fort caractère et mon envie de solitude ?

On s'installa sur la terrasse, le soleil commençait gentiment à un montrer le bout de son nez. Les filles avaient prit à manger pour 10, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas, ce sont des nageuses, tout ce qu'elles avalent, disparaissent rapidement. Et puis pour prendre du muscle il faut manger. Mon ancien coach voulait absolument que je prenne un petit déjeuné, malheureusement il n'aura pas réussi jusque là.

Les filles souriaient, on était contente d'être dans une école de la haute tout particulièrement grâce à nos talents de nageuses.

L'heure de rentrer en classe se rapprocha, je fini mon café corsé bien, il me faut au moins ca pour me réveiller et me dirigea vers la sortie direction notre première heure de cours.

La fin de la matinée arriva bien plus vite que ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Après avoir eu un aperçu du programme de l'année et entamé les leçons des premières matières, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria. On s'installa avec des têtes familières qui avaient à peu près les mêmes matières que nous. On apprit à faire leur connaissance pendant les 2h de pause. Il y avait Jasper, Monty et Finn. Ils étaient plutôt sympa, mais pas du tout sportif. Monty et Jasper étaient à Harvard pour bidouiller en informatique, les « geeks » quoi ! Quand à Finn, il voulait travailler dans les filières économiques ou bien être comédien.

Devenir acteur en fait rêver plus d'un ici, mais c'est bien en étant à Harvard que nos rêves pourraient se réaliser. Il suffit d'y croire et de s'en donner les moyens. Ne jamais abandonner.

14H. Nous sommes tous repartis en classe. L'après midi passa moyennement rapidement. En même temps, après la digestion c'est compliqué, mais ca l'est encore plus quand il fait beau et qu'on a qu'une envie être dans l'eau. En parlant ça d'ailleurs, je regardai ma montre. Dans 30 secondes la sonnerie se déclenchera.

17H. Il est temps de se transformer et de montrer ses talents, mais surtout de profiter.

Arrivées au MAC avec nos affaires, Raven, Octavia et moi même allions nous changer au vestiaire prévu a cet effet. Maillot enfilé, cheveux tirés, bonnet et lunettes en main, claquettes au pied et serviette autour des épaules, nous sommes parées et pile poil a l'heure. Direction les gradins pour attendre le ou la coach. Il n'y avait que des filles présentes, environs une dizaines. On étaient toutes différentes, grandes/petites, blanche/mat de peau etc.. Certaines parlaient entre elles et on pouvait en dissocier les américaines des étrangères. Bien sur je me compte dedans, avec mon accent d'Australienne, mais par le passé on m'a souvent avoué que c'était mignon.

Perdue dans mes pensées, une jeune femme s'approcha du groupe, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage ? Elle portait une casquette rouge aux couleurs de l'université, et queue de cheval blonde en ressortait par l'arrière. Un débardeur blanc était collé a son buste pour faire ressortir ses attributs de femme. Celui ci était accompagné d'un short rouge, signé Harvard, ni trop long ni trop court. Celui ci en caché ni trop ni pas assez des jolies jambes de la blonde. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, ni trop svelte ni trop boudiné, la taille moyenne chez les jeunes femmes.

Puis d'un coup sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle commença a faire l'appel sans même lever la tête. Je fus la dernière de la liste à être appelé.

Blonde : Wood ?

Lexa : Présente !

Elle leva la tête vers moi, à l'issu de cet appel. Et je tombai littéralement dans des yeux bleus magnifiques. Des yeux qui me rappellent l'océan. C'était elle ! La fille du bar, la fille qui m'avait sourit hier soir. Mais pourquoi est elle là si elle ne nage pas ? La réponse à ma question arriva bien plus vite que prévu et ma possible imagination d'être un jour amie avec elle s'effondra.

Blonde : Bonjour à toute, je suis le coach Griffin !

Ce n'était pas une étudiante comme nous, non ! C'était LA coach, c'était le TYRAN !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Lexa

Coach Griffin : Bien, la séance va se dérouler de la manière suivante. Vous allez faire plusieurs exercices pendant une heure, que je puisse voir votre niveau et vos difficultés. Ensuite, je voudrais faire de petits entretiens de 5 minutes avec chacune d'entre vous.

Dernière question, qui veut devenir pro ?

Tout le monde recula d'un pas sauf moi et une autre fille. Le tyran nous observa toute les deux, acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et tourna les talons. Puis se retourna.

Coach Griffin : Vous attendez quoi ? Allez on s'active !

Direction la douche, se mouiller en deux trois mouvements et partir, direction le grand bassin. Bonnet en place et s'est parti pour s'échauffer. La blonde regarda tous nos mouvements dans les moindre détails et griffonné quelques notes sur son cahier.

Pendant une heure on enchaina les exercices, on se donnait à fond pour lui montrer nos capacités. Certaines en bavé plus que d'autre. Personnellement, je ressentais la fatigue, mais j'étais tellement bien dans l'eau. Elle glissé sur ma peau comme ma planche glisse sur les vagues du littoral australien.

Sifflet en bouche, elle nous sorti de l'eau. Elle vérifia l'état des ses nageuses. On était toutes alignées, elle nous observa une a une, de haut en bas le temps d'un instant. Quand ce fût mon tour, elle s'apprêta à parler mais se ravisa. Elle me contemplait de haut en bas, comme si elle me relooké, passa derrière moi et continua sa fixation mais cette fois de bas en haut. Elle repassa devant et me fixa comme si le monde autour n'existait plus, non yeux se rencontrèrent pendant se lapse de temps. Le tyran Griffin, passa à la candidate suivante, c'est à dire, Octavia et repris son rythme du début.

Une fois son observation finie, elle nous donna un ordre de passage pour les entretiens et nous ordonna d'aller nous doucher. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais la dernière à passer dans son bureau, surement du à la carrière professionnelle que j'envisageais.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, tout le monde repris la parole. Les conversations ne parlaient que d'une seule chose, enfin, une seule personne, la coach.

Octavia : Je sens que l'année va être forte en émotions ! Elle est très… froide !

Raven : Froide, mais pire que ça ! Elle ne parlait que pour nous donner des ordres !

Anya : Dire qu'avec Lexa on veut devenir pro ! Avec elle comme coach, on va en chier …

Lexa : Ouais je ne sais pas, on verra. Après tout elle fait son taff, tant qu'elle fait de nous des championnes, moi ca me va. C'est vrai qu'on dirait un peu qu'on est à l'armée, mais bon, on verra…

Anya : Oui tu as raison Lexa.

Raven (mine de dépitée) : Oui mais c'est l'armée et moi je veux pas être militaire juste étudiante !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa de rire dans le vestiaire. Puis nous partîmes nous doucher. Les douches ici sont collectives, mais c'est presque partout pareil sauf quand on fait dans championnats, où nous sommes en cabines individuelles. La nudité n'est pas un problème chez la plupart des nageurs, enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

Sur notre groupe, il n'y eu que deux filles (Maia et Marie) qui se sont douchées avec leurs maillots, surement par pudeur. L'eau chaude, nous fit beaucoup de bien pour détendre nos muscles toujours contracté de la session d'avant.

Je restai un peu plus longtemps que mes nouvelles coéquipières, pour réfléchir et me décontracter en laissant l'eau chaude couler. J'entoura ma serviette autour de mon corps, puis une autre autour de ma longue chevelure brune et parti en direction des vestiaires m'habiller.

18H40. Une des filles devait déjà avoir commencé l'entretien. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre mon tour, dans environs 1h.

Les cheveux séchés et mes affaires rangés, je parti en direction du bureau et coach et attendu assise sur un siège avec les autres filles. Je pris mon téléphone, envoya un message à Lincoln ainsi qu'a mes parents pour donner de mes nouvelles et en avoir des leurs.

Raven et Octavia venez de partir et on s'envoyait déjà des textos. Elles me racontaient chacune que l'entretien passé avec Griffin, elle était en général froide et était stricte, mais bon ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Elles me racontaient plein de conneries, quand la porte s'ouvra.

19H40.

Coach Griffin : Wood !

C'est parti …


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Harvard

Chapitre 5

PDV LEXA

Elle m'invita à entrée dans la grande pièce spacieuse qui était son bureau. J'observai celui ci en quelques secondes, il y avait des photos un peu partout sur le mur, pendant des compétitions dans l'eau ou sur des podiums. Plusieurs coupes étaient sur l'étagère derrière elle. La Coach s'installa sur le siège de son bureau et attendit que je m'asseye à mon tour. La jolie blonde m'observa tout en réfléchissant avant de prendre la parole.

Coach Griffin : Bien, Lexa ! Je t'ai beaucoup observé pendant l'entrainement. Tu nages bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans l'effort quand tu fais tes mouvements. Par contre, j'aimerai que tu améliores ton dos crawlé et ta brasse. Mais je suis la.

Elle me fit un léger sourire par rapport à sa remarque.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, j'étais obnubilée par ses yeux. Chacune de nous avait encré ses iris dans celle de l'autre. Mais personne ne semblait gêné, il n'y avait que nous et personne pour nous déranger. Elle continua.

Coach Griffin : Si tu veux devenir pro, il va falloir s'entrainer beaucoup plus que les autres. Je vais te faire un programme particulier que je te passerai demain. Sache qu'il faudra aller courir, à la salle de musculation, plus la piscine et il faudra s'y tenir. Ta coéquipière ne souhaite finalement rentrer en pro donc il n'y aura que toi qui auras un entrainement plus … dur.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête.

Coach Griffin : Je ne te laisserai pas seule dans cette étape de ta carrière, je viendrai donc m'entrainer avec toi sauf dans l'eau. Maintenant, parle moi un peu de toi.

Je baissai un peu la tête pour enlever mon regard du sien mais je la remontai bien vite, tout en évitant ses yeux. J'allais prendre la parole, quand ses iris retrouvèrent les miennes. Je me détendis. C'est ma coach, j'allais souvent être avec elle alors pourquoi me tendre ?

Lexa : Alors bah pour commencer, j'ai 22 ans. J'ai vécu en Australie depuis ma naissance. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai appris à nager très rapidement, ça m'a toujours plus. En même temps en habitant aux pieds de l'océan, je ne pouvais qu'apprécié. Je pratique pas mal de surf quand j'ai du temps libre mais ici ça me paraît un peu compliqué. (Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin)

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Si vous avez des questions, allez y.

Coach Griffin : Tu as des occupations, des hobbies après les cours à par la piscine et le surf du coup? Un petit ami ou une petite amie ?

Lexa (joues empourprées) : Euh….Non pas de petite copine en ce moment … Apres j'aime bien faire de la musique, enfin des percussions. Sinon faire des cinés/resto de temps a autres et trainer avec mes potes.

Coach Griffin : Bon d'accord, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser pour la question sentimentale mais avec mon programme je ne vais pas te laisser beaucoup de temps. Et si tu ne deviens pas professionnelle, tu as envisagé autre chose ?

Lexa : Oui je me suis déjà posé la question... Je sais pas trop je pensais à la musique ou …je ne sais pas actrice mais ça m'étonnerais fort.

Coach Griffin : Bien ok, si tu as des questions je vais te donner ma carte, dessus y a mon adresse mail et mon numéro de téléphone. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas la partager avec tout le monde.

Lexa : Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis pas du genre à crier les choses ou sujets secrets sur tous les toits. La dessus on pourrait presque m'appeler la tombe. Mes anciennes coéquipières m'appelaient Lexa la commande avant parce qu'apparemment en tant que capitaine je ne révélé rien et j'étais froide comme une tombe sur certains sujets…

Je rigolai en me remémorant le souvenir du jour où elles m'avaient sorties ça ! Puis je lui posai une question.

Lexa : Vous voulez mon mail et numéro aussi coach ?

Elle me regardait toujours sans rien dire. Bah quoi j'ai un truc sur le visage ou bien ? Ou alors j'ai dis une bêtise ? Ou c'est peut être par rapport a mon identité sexuelle ? Je m'agita un peu mal à l'aise sur mon siège, toujours en train de me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal, et elle retourna à la réalité et me disant qu'elle voulait bien. Je pris un stylo ainsi que le post-it qu'elle m'avait donné, lui indiqua les renseignements à fournir et lui rendit le tout.

Coach Griffin : Tiens, ma carte. –Elle regarda sa montre- Il est bien tard, l'entretien à duré plus longtemps que prévu. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te dis à demain.

Elle attrapa sa serviette, son bonnet et ses lunettes et me raccompagna jusqu'au couloir. Celle ci referma la porte derrière elle, me serra la main et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle me regarda partir, puis se dirigea vers la piscine, elle va surement profité du calme pour nager.

En rentrant vers le dortoir, je repensais à cette poignet de main, ses mains étaient douces… bref je m'égare. Et puis je repensai à son moment d'absence ainsi qu'à mes nouvelles amies et coéquipières qui l'appelaient Tyran… Je regardai la carte qu'elle m'avait passé et m'aperçu que son prénom était Clarke…

Je rejoignis Lincoln chez lui, il avait préparé à manger. Puis après avoir parlé des heures avec lui et avec les filles par sms, je rentrais sur le campus me coucher. Cette nuit la, mes rêves étaient agités et je ne dormis pas bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

PDV LEXA

Après avoir passé une nuit difficile, le café du matin me fit le plus grand bien. Toujours en compagnie de Raven et Octavia sur cette terrasse le temps défila bien vite et nous nous rendîmes à notre première heure de cours dans la bonne humeur. Les filles m'avaient posé plein de questions à mon entrée dans la cafétéria par rapport à mon entretien avec Clarke, enfin je veux dire la coach. Je leur ai raconté sans trop rentrer dans les détails que j'allais passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et que cela ne me paraissait pas la fin du monde, vu que pour moi, la belle blonde à du caractère mais tout comme moi. Donc aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter. Le travail c'est le travail. Bien sur j'ai gardé pour moi le fait qu'elle s'appelle Clarke et que j'avais son mail et son numéro comme convenu. Je pense que je vais faire des petites recherches sur elle. Si elle est devenue coach c'est qu'elle devait bien nager, il y a quelques années de ça… On verra ce soir.

En milieu de matinée, je reçu un message de la part de Lincoln qui m'informé qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer et que pour le l'occasion, il me retrouverai à la cafétéria ce midi. Je lui répondu que j'avais hâte d'entendre ça et que c'était l'occasion pour lui de rencontrer mes nouveaux amis.

La fin de la première partie de journée arriva bien vite. Les cours étaient intéressants et les devoirs commençaient à arriver mais bon quand ça vous plait, y a pas de soucis a se faire.

Linc nous rejoignait à la cafet'. Il fut la connaissance de Monty, Jasper, Finn, Raven et Octavia. Des rapprochements commençaient déjà à se montrer entre Finn et Raven. C'était mignon ! Lincoln discuta pas mal avec les garçons et Octavia le bouffé du regard, ce que je ne manqua pas de remarquer. Affaire à suivre. Linc' tourna la tête vers moi.

Lincoln : Hey baby, tu viens discuter un peu avec moi !

On s'écarta un petit peu des autres, dans un coin tranquille de la cafet'.

Lexa –tout sourire-: Bon alors, raconte moi cette grande nouvelle !

Lincoln –en rigolant- : Non, t'es pas prête pour ça ! Haha

Je lui fila un tape sur son épaule bien musclé, il se calma un petit peu puis repris.

Lincoln : Bon, tu sais que je cherchais du travail … Et bien voilà j'ai trouvé, sans même forcément chercher !

Lexa : Mais c'est trop bien, c'est dans quoi alors ? Restauration ? Bureau ? Dis moi !

Lincoln : Bah en faite, j'étais parti faire du shopping un peu avant d'aller dans une agence de mannequin, mais j'ai pas eu besoin d'y aller. En essayant plusieurs jean's et T-shirt, une nana ne faisait que me relooker à chaque fois que je sortais de la cabine. Au début j'ai eu peur, je pensais que c'était une couguar, mais pas du tout. C'était une agent avec un grande boite de mannequina. On a longtemps discuté et elle m'a proposé un contrat d'au moins un an pour faire des photos pour de grandes marques. Voilà voilà –tout sourire- Mon premier contrat est pour Diesel dans 3 jours. Du coup je pars faire le shooting à Melbourne tous frais payés ! J'irai voir t'es parents par la même occasion.

Lexa : Oh mais c'est trop bien ! Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Je lui sautai dans les bras pour le féliciter ! On s'enlaça tendrement. On même moment Clarke passa devant nous pour quitter la cafétéria en nous regardant bizarrement. On se sépara et j'observé Clarke partir avec un certain intérêt.

Linc' le remarqua.

Lincoln : C'est qui cette jolie blonde que tu mates comme ça !

Lexa : Arrête, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est ma Coach..

Lincoln : Ouais mais ta coach est quand même à ton gout ! HAHA

Je rougis à sa remarque.

Lexa : Oui c'est vrai, mais ca reste ma coach. Relation prof/élève interdite ! Et toi alors ! Je suis sur qu'Octavia te plait ! Ne nie pas !

Lincoln : Oui c'est vrai qu'Octavia est mon genre de fille mais je ne la connais pas et tu sais très bien que je suis un grand timide !

Lexa : En tout cas, encore félicitation je suis fière de toi !

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous repartions à notre table ou les autres continuaient de discuter ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Linc' partit rejoindre ses nouveaux potes à la salle de musculation et nous, nous avions reprit le rythme des cours.

Pendant la première heure de l'après midi je zyeuta mon cellulaire et pu m'apercevoir que j'avais plusieurs notifications, demande d'amis Facebook (des gens de la fac) ainsi que 2 mails. Un de mes parents et un du Coach Griffin.

Mes parents me disaient qu'ils étaient contents que je sois bien installée et qu'ils viendraient surement me voir dans les mois à venir et bien sur qu'ils m'aimaient.

Le deuxième mail n'était ni chaleureux ni sentimental. Un mail de boulot quoi, un mail de Clarke. Il va falloir que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça dans ma tête sinon je vais gaffer un jour. Bref c'était mon planning d'entrainement.

Lundi : 6H Footing 8H-17H Cours 17H30 Natation

Mardi : 8H-17H Cours 17H30 Natation

Mercredi : 6H Natation 10H- 12H Cours 16H-18H Musculation

Jeudi : 6H Footing 8H- 15H Cours 16H Musique 19H Natation

Vendredi : 10H-16H Cours 19H Natation

Samedi : 9H Footing et/ou Natation Journée libre

Dimanche : Repos / Compétitions

« Regarde tout ça en détail et on en discutera ce soir. C. Griffin »

Le programme me convient. Elle a fait en fonction de mon emploi du temps, elle me laisse peu de répit mais ca me suffit pour faire mes devoirs et me reposer juste ce qu'il faut. Je veux devenir pro, et dans la vie, rien n'est impossible, il suffit juste de s'en donner les moyens. Je suis maître de mon destin et commandante de mon âme !

L'après midi ce déroula rapidement et l'heure d'aller s'entrainer arriva.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Lexa

18H30. Fin de l'entrainement. La coach avait pas mal crié. C'est nul, On recommence, vous faites exprès, Encore, etc … Certes ça ressemble beaucoup a l'institution militaire. Dès qu'une de nous faite une bêtise, c'est tout le monde qui prend ! Mais a mon avis, ça forme notre équipe même si y aura forcément des coups de gueule de temps à autre. En sortant de l'eau, mon entraineuse m'interpella.

Coach Griffin : Lexa ! Tu viendras me voir quand tu auras fini !

J'acquiesça de la tête pendant que Raven et Octavia me fixèrent d'un air interrogateur. Je leur fis un signe de la main pour le montrer que je leur raconterai et on parti en souriant, direction les vestiaires.

20 minutes après, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie sauf moi. J'embrassa les filles sur leurs joues encore humide et leur à demain au petit dej. J'arrivai dans ce long et interminable couloir ou se trouvaient les quatre bureaux des Coachs option natation. Je m'arrêta en face de celui de Clarke et toqua pour lui signer ma présence.

Coach Griffin : Va s'y entre Lexa !

Je m'exécuta à son ordre et ferma la porte derrière moi. Elle me fit signe de m'installer sur un des deux sièges en cuir noir de son bureau.

Coach Griffin : Tu as bien reçu mon email Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui oui.

Coach Griffin : Tu as des remarques à faire ou des choses à modifier ?

Lexa : Euh non je pense pas. J'ai juste une question. Pendant les vacances ça se passe comment ?

Coach Griffin : Et bien, je ne sais pas trop je voulais justement en discuter avec toi. Pendant tes vacances tu rentres en Australie ou tu restes sur le territoire Américain ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais rentrer pour les fêtes de noël déjà si vous me le permettez. Et pour le reste je ne sais pas encore.

Coach Griffin : D'accord bon tu me diras ton planning pour les vacances prochaines parce que j'aimerai que tu passes un maximum de temps à t'entrainer que ce soit dans l'eau ou ailleurs.

Ensuite, pour les fêtes de noël, libre à toi de faire ce que bon te semble. Si tu souhaites te reposer et profiter de ta famille tu as m'a bénédiction. Si tu souhaites quand même t'entrainer, je tiens à t'informer que je serais moi même en Australie. Donc si tu veux t'entrainer avec moi et que je suis a proximité de toi je viendrai.

Lexa : D'accord coach mais ce sont aussi vos vacances, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger.

Coach Griffin –regard attendri- : Si je te le propose Lexa c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Moi ma carrière de nageuse est terminé alors que la tienne commence, je ne t'abandonnerai pas même en vacances, même si un soir tu as des doutes ou que ça ne va pas.

Lexa – tête basse, gênée- : Merci.

Coach Griffin : Tu te sens prête à commencer le programme d'entrainement ?

Lexa –en la regardant dans les yeux- : Oui, à 100 % !

Coach Griffin : Bien alors on commence demain à 6h. On aura la piscine pour nous. En se qui concerne le footing, on ira courir entre 45 min et 1h, ensemble. Il faut bien que je m'entretienne moi aussi !

Elle s'esclaffa de rire. C'était naturel, c'était beau. En retour je lui fui un grand sourire. Lincoln avait peut être raison en me disant que c'était mon genre. Dommage que ce soit mon coach.

Coach Griffin : Oh faite, avant de partir, le garçon de ce midi, que tu serrais dans tes bras, c'est ton copain ?

Lexa –perplexe- : Euh bah non. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère. Pourquoi ?

Coach Griffin –sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage- : Non comme ça. Je voulais juste que tu me confirmes que tu étais célibataire le temps de ton entrainement. Un petit copain ou... une petite copine peu ruiner tout ce que tu vas construire à partir de maintenant.

Je me doute qu'à ton âge c'est compliqué mais tu comprendras avec le temps.

Lexa : Vous inquiétez pas coach, je ne risque pas d'avoir de petite copine pour l'instant et encore moins un copain, berk.

Elle rigola à ma remarque ou à ma tête, lorsque je prononça le « berk ».

Coach Griffin : Bien, allez va te reposer, demain tu te lèves tôt.

Lexa –lui souriant- : Vous aussi vous vous levez tôt coach.

Coach Griffin : Tu n'as pas tord, je vais rentrer chez moi aussi. Bonne soirée Mlle Wood.

Lexa : Bonne soirée Clarke … enfin je veux dire coach… euh désolée.

J'étais trop mal, j'avais dit que j'allais gaffer. Bonjour je suis neuneu ! Maintenant je suis rouge comme une tomate. Elle rigola et me releva la tête, que j'avais bien sur baissée, du bout des doigts.

Coach Griffin –regard attendri- : Ce n'est pas grave Lexa, ça arrive parfois. Mais fait attention la prochaine fois. Pour ce soir, ça reste entre nous. Bonne soirée commandante.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ok bon j'ai gaffé et elle, elle le prend bien et m'appelle commandante. Au moins je suis sur qu'elle m'écoute. Elle a du dire ca parce qu'elle sait que je ne dirai rien et surement pour me mettre encore une fois mal a l'aise. Si on regarde ça d'un point de vu général ca devait être une scène rigolote.

Bref je partis manger un peu et parti me coucher en mettant pour réveil plus tôt que d'habitude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

PDV LEXA

5H20.

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

 **Our hearts were never broken**

 **And time's forever frozen, still**

 **-Ed Sheeran-**

Le réveil sonne. Je ne l'éteins pas et me laisser bercer encore quelques instants par cette musique douce en pensant à l'Australie. Aucuns bruits ne se fait entendre dans les couloirs tout le monde dort. J'en profite pour aller prendre un douche bien chaude, au calme, histoire de ne pas avoir la tête dans le cul devant Cla... la Coach. J'y restai bien 10 min avant de m'entourer de ma serviette et de repartir dans ma chambre. J'enfilai un des nombreux maillots que j'avais. Celui ci était noir tout simple avec deux bandes blanches de chaque cotés de mes flancs. Il était confortable, c'est ce que importé le plus et puis je suis pas du genre a vouloir me faire remarquer. Je mis un sweet à capuche rouge bordeaux, aux couleurs de l'université « Harvard University » et un jogging gris pour être à l'aise. Apres tout, il n'est que 6H du matin. Je pris mon sac et parti en direction du Mac.

Arrivée vers 5H55, le Tyran m'attendait devant, ayant à peu près le même tenue que moi, c'est à dire sweet jogging, mais avec une casquette de coach de l'université sur la tête.

Quand elle m'aperçut, elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, esquissa un petit sourire maladroit avec son visage pas plus réveillé que le mien.

Coach Griffin : Bonjour Lexa. Sexy la tenue du matin !

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour. Alors faisant semblant d'être contrarier, je la détailla de bas en haut, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

Lexa : Bonjour Coach. Je peux vous retourner le compliment !

On s'observa mutuellement, le temps de quelques secondes, puis on commença à rigoler de nos conneries. Elle m'invita ensuite à rentrer. L'entrainement pouvait commencer.

7H30. Je sors de l'eau. J'étais ravie d'avoir passer 1H30 dans l'eau à écouter les conseils du coach. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle prenait le temps de m'expliquer et si je ne comprenais toujours pas elle me montrer les mouvements étape par étape. Ca marchait plutôt bien. En faite elle n'est pas du tout un tyran. Elle est même plutôt douce comme fille, avec beaucoup d'attention, enfin en tout cas avec moi. Après je conçois tout à fait le fait, qu'elle doit être sur d'elle et froide si elle veut se faire respecter auprès d'une équipe.

Coach Griffin : C'était bien Lexa. Je pense qu'on va faire du bon travaille ensemble.

Elle me sourit. Je lui souris. Plus rien n'existe à coté et je me perds une fois de plus dans ses yeux océan, mais un frisson me ramena à la réalité.

Coach Griffin : Va te doucher tu vas attraper froid.

J'acquiesça et commença à partir vers le vestiaire. Puis j'entendis mon prénom. Je me retourna et regarda Clarke. Elle avait l'air gênée, secoua la tête et se reprit.

Coach Griffin : Ca te dit un café après ?

Pour signe de réponse je haussa les épaules, lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit.

Lexa –tout sourire- : Pourquoi pas !

Je parti prendre une douche vite fait, remis mon jogg et sweet et hop direction la sortie.

Elle m'attendait la, à l'entrée, une cigarette à la bouche et profitait du soleil, qui venait de se lever, en m'attendant. Un beau spectacle s'offrait à moi. J'avança vers elle pour lui signaler ma présence.

Coach Griffin : Ah, enfin prête. Un café à l'extérieur de l'université, genre 5 minutes à pieds ça te va ? Y a beaucoup trop de monde pour moi à la cafet'.

Lexa : Oui c'est vrai y a beaucoup de monde le matin, plus que le midi. J'envoie un message et je vous suis.

J'envoya un message aux filles pour leur dire de déjeuner sans moi et qu'on se retrouvait en littérature à 10H.

5 minutes après, Clarke et moi même rentrèrent dans un petit café discret, le « TonDC ». On était quatre à tout péter. On commanda chacune notre tour et s'installa dans la cour intérieur qui était magnifiquement fleurie, laissant apparaître quelques rayons du soleil. Je senti son regard sur moi. J'affrontai donc ses yeux en plongeant les miens dans les siens. Et on commença à discuter. La différence prof/élève n'existait déjà plus. Elle m'annonça que je serais capitaine pour cette année et qu'on allait vraiment bien travailler ensemble cette année. Elle me fit des confidences sur elle, sur son passé. Elle à 26 et est australienne comme moi, d'où son voyage de noël. Qu'elle était a deux doigts de devenir pro à mon Age mais que du à une blessure, elle a du arrêter le haut niveau. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre mais elle avait compris qu'elle aimait bien enseigner mais que ce n'était pas le boulot de sa vie. J'osai lui poser une question.

Lexa : J'ai une question un peu indiscrète.

Coach Griffin : Va s'y je t'en pris tant qu'il n'y a rien à caractère sexuel. Haha

Lexa : Tu…vous allez souvent au DafyDuck ?

Elle me regarda et sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle bu une gorgée de son café en plongeant c'est yeux dans les miens. La tout de suite maintenant, la relation coach/élève est vraiment vraiment bizarre, mais ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Coach Griffin –son regard planté dans celui de Lexa- : Oui Lexa, j'y vais te temps en temps. Mais es tu sur que c'était cette question la qui te démangé ? A ta place, j'aurai demandé si c'était bien moi sur la piste de danse la veille de la rentrée. Et donc pour réponse moi aussi, ce soir là, je t'avais remarqué !

Elle rigola d'un air léger et détendu. Ce soir la elle aussi avait du m'observé comme je l'avais fait avec elle. Je restais bouche bée par rapport à sa révélation et partie dans mes pensées les plus profondes. Elle reprit, petit sourire en coin.

Coach Griffin : Je ne pensais pas que tu étais étudiante, encore moins mon élève. Mais ça me fait plaisir. Tu vas voir, avec ton travail et le mien, le championnat universitaire est dans la poche.

Je lui répondis par un maigre sourire, très rapide. Je suis vraiment sur le cul ! Elle me dit qu'elle m'a remarqué mais que je suis son élève avec qui je vais faire du bon boulot. Ca veut dire quoi ? Que si on s'était croisé dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu envisager de se connaître voir même un peu plus ?

Complètement confuse, ce qu'elle remarqua mais s'abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit, je fini mon café.

Lexa : Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas me mettre d'arriver en cours en sweet/jogg. Je n'aime pas vraiment me faire remarquer.

Coach Griffin : Tu as raison et puis de toute façon j'ai un entrainement dans 30 min. On se voit ce soir au gym pour la séance de musculation, d'acc ?

Lexa : Oui parfait, à ce soir.

Je partis complétement confuse, appela Linc' sur le chemin pour lui raconter. Bien sur monsieur était hilare à mes révélations ce qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup.

Une fois changée, je partis rejoindre les filles direction le cours de littérature. Elles m'ont demandé comment était l'entrainement. Je leur racontai en détails sans leur dire que j'étais parti boire un café avec Clarke, je vais garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. La journée ce passa bien, les filles ne faisait que rigoler. On a bossé nos devoirs sur la pelouse de l'université au soleil, tranquillement.

J'avais rejoins mademoiselle la tyran à 16H au Gym, c'était une bonne séance bien physique, tout ce que j'aime. Avant de partir, elle me conseilla de boire beaucoup d'eau contre les courbatures. Aucune de nous n'avait reparlé des évènements du matin, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle me souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et me dit à demain. RDV 6H en bas de mon dortoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

PDV LEXA

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis mes premiers entrainement à Harvard. Je commençais à être un peu fatiguée, dû aux entrainements intensifs ainsi qu'aux cours, mais c'est ce que que je voulais, en chier. Depuis le début de l'année avec ma team, on avait fait plusieurs compétitions. Bien sur on gagné à chaque fois les relais en équipe et moi en individuel dans plusieurs catégories mais je ne m'en ventais pas, pour moi c'était tout naturel avec tous les efforts que je fournis. J'ai pris pas mal de muscle aussi comparé au début d'année mais ça ne choqué pas du tout par rapport à mon corps. Tout était sculpté parfaitement. Le coach en était plutôt fière d'ailleurs, elle s'en ventais plutôt quand elles parlaient aux autres coachs d'universités différentes. Ca leur mettait la rage, quand à moi ça me faisait sourire.

En parlant d'elle, on s'est beaucoup rapprochées à force de passer du temps ensembles, de s'entrainer. En même temps, quand on fait une heure de footing et que personne ne parle c'est chiant. Elle m'a autorisé à l'appeler Clarke quand on est en comité réduit, c'est à dire que toute les deux. Bah oui, je gaffais tellement de fois, qu'elle avait fini par céder. Parfois même, on s'envoi des textos malgré le fait qu'on se voit dans la journée. C'est mignon. C'est devenu une relation prof/élève/amies mais on restait très pro quand on bossait. C'est bizarre mais cute. Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant sauf Linc' pour ma part. Mes coéquipières la voyant toujours comme le grand méchant loup, ça me faisait rire mais en tant que capitaine j'arrivais quand même à les rassurer.

Ce soir, c'est les vacances de noël. Je prends mon avion demain matin à l'aube. Clarke nous avait dispensé de l'entrainement de ce soir, pour rentrer au plus vite auprès de nos famille pour les fêtes.

Finissant les cours à 16H, les filles ainsi que nos potes de classe avaient prit la route directement. Lincoln était parti faire un shoot je ne sais ou et du coup j'étais seule.

Après avoir préparé deux trois choses dans une petite valise, une envie folle d'aller au MAC montra le bout de son nez. Etait ce pour voir Clarke ou bien pour nager ? C'est vrai, je ne nage pas assez la semaine. Et puis si Clarke avait dispensé tout le monde, c'est peut être parce qu'elle est déjà parti elle aussi ?! Bref, je parti direction la piscine géante du MAC pour me détendre.

Arrivée la bas, il n'y avait pas un chat. Personne. Un peu déçue que Clarke ne soit pas la mais temps pis. Je vais mettre en application tout ce qu'elle m'a appris depuis le début de l'année.

Ca faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes que j'étais dans l'eau et que faisais des longueurs et des longueurs sans m'arrêter. Une fois arrivée à la fin de ma série d'entrainement, je revins m'accrocher au bord. En posant mes lunettes le temps de souffler deux secondes, j'aperçu une jolie blonde posait sur le rebord d'un mur, souriante, et les yeux fixé sur moi. Elle prit la parole.

Clarke –surprise- : Lexa ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'avais pas un avion à prendre ? L'Australie ce n'est pas coté quand même !

Lexa –souriante- : Bah on avait rendez vous je te signal !

Elle fit une drôle de tête, du genre « a bon ? Je me souviens pas ». J'éclatai de rire en sortant de la piscine.

Lexa : Ca va je rigole, on avait pas rendez vous et mon avion n'est que demain matin donc je voulais nager un peu et puis … voilà.

Clarke : Ah oui d'accord tu voulais « juste » nager et non me voir (elle fit une moue) Je suis déçue, je peux repartir du coup!

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

Lexa –leva les mains en l'air-: Bon oui j'avoue, je voulais te voir aussi, mais ne voyant personne aux alentours, je me suis dit que toi, tu avais prit ton avion.

Clarke –souriante- : Et bien non, demain matin moi aussi ! Et pour tout avouer, si je suis venue ce soir, c'était pour espérer passer un moment avec toi avant que tu ne partes et aussi parce que j'avais envie de nager. Ca fait un moment et vu que je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne, j'en ai profité. Ca te dérange ?

Lexa : Pas du tout, la piscine est assez grande pour deux.

Elle se démunie de son short et débardeur prit son bonnet et ses lunettes et rentra délicatement dans l'eau. Pendant une heure on nagea, dans deux lignes différentes, sans que personne ne parle. Elle sorti de la piscine s'en se faire remarquer. Une fois mon exercice fini, accoudée au rebord de la piscine j'enlevai mon bonnet et mes lunettes. Je relevai la tête et aperçu Clarke qui me regardait.

Lexa –petit sourire- : Ca fait longtemps que tu m'observes ?

Clarke –petit sourire- : Et bien oui, depuis le début de l'année scolaire Lexa !

Lexa : Non mais Clarke, tu m'as très bien comprise…

Clarke : Oui, je sais je voulais t'embêter, ca doit faire 10 min que je te regarde. Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis qu'on a commencé de bosser ensemble. Je suis fière de toi ! Vraiment Lex' !

Je rougis à cette révélation. Et puis c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle Lex'. Ca me fait bizarre. Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Je me remis des mes émotions et lui répondis.

Lexa : Oui enfin 10 min que tu mattes une super championne de natation, plutôt non ? Haha

Elle s'esclaffa de rire à ma connerie et je sortie de l'eau. On prit nos affaires puis nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires histoire de prendre une douche. Pour ne être mal à l'aise, on garda nos maillots pour se rincer. Je la trouvais parfaite. Pas très grande, musclé avec des rondeurs la ou il fallait. Un beau spectacle s'offrait à moi. Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle devait sentir mon regard sur elle, alors je détournai les yeux. On sortit s'habiller chacune de notre coté.

On était sortie, devant le MAC. Elle prit une cigarette pour prolonger ce moment, avant de se souhaiter de bonnes vacances. On discuta une dizaine de minutes, puis on s'arrêta d'un coup. On se regardait sans parler, mais ce n'était pas pesant.

Clarke : Bon aller, va falloir y aller. Lex' je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ou tu m'envoyes un mail, je te répondrais.

J'acquiesçai. J'hésita à la prendre dans mes bras, avança d'un pas puis recula de suite après. Mais elle fit un pas vers moi et me prit des ses bras. On profita chacune, étant un peu gênée mais sans parler en se laissant aller. On se détacha et je la regardai dans les yeux sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle me souriait gênée.

Lexa : Bonne soirée Clarke et bonnes vacances, repose toi bien.

Je pris la direction du dortoir et partie me coucher le sourire sur les lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

PDV LEXA

Il est exactement 5H30 du matin. Ca fait déjà une heure que je suis dans l'aéroport. Mes valises sont déjà parties, mon billet enregistré et la sécurité passée. J'attendais patiemment l'ouverture des portes pour embarquer. 24H de vol s'en compagnie, ca va être long, très long. A l'allée ça c'était tranquille, Lincoln m'avait fait tellement rire que c'était passé plus vite et puis on avait regardé des films, à dire des commentaires à deux balles. Comment vous expliquer que ça va vraiment être long.

6H. L'embarquement commence. Je m'installai à mon siège. J'étais près du hublot. Je commença à bouquiner un peu le temps que l'avion commence à bouger.

6H35. L'avion est sur le tarmac. On décolle.

Les vacances commencent. Je mis mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, ma playlist en route et m'installa confortablement pour m'endormir. Une hôtesse me réveilla pour m'informer que le petit déjeuner est servi. Je redressai mon siège pour boire mon jus d'orange et manger ma brioche tout en commençant à regarder Pearl Harbor. Au bout de presque trois heure de film et d'avoir pleurer comme une madeleine, heureusement personne ne m'a vu, je décida de me lever pour aller aux toilettes et de marcher un peu histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. J'entra dans la minuscule cabine. Une fois fini, ce qui ne dura pas une éternité, je me passa un coup d'eau sur la tête. J'étais affreuse. Le manque de sommeil de la veille y jouait beaucoup. Je m'essuya rapidement, déverrouilla la porte et sortie de la cabine s'en trop faire attention aux personnes présente dans la couloir. Bien sur, boulet comme je suis je rentra dans quelqu'un. Tout en m'excusant, je releva la tête et ne pu finir ma phrase.

Lexa : Excusez m… Clarke ?!

Clarke : On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Haha

Lexa –complètement abasourdie-: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Bah je rentre chez moi, tout comme toi. Tu savais que je prenais l'avion ce matin.

Lexa : Oui mais je pensais pas qu'on aurait le même vol ! Mais je suis contente ! En tout cas désolée que je te sois rentrer dedans !

Clarke : Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère que tu me rentres dedans plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin je veux dire que comme ça on s'est qu'on est sur le même vol !

Lexa : Oui tu as raison. On se revoit dans disons 1h ?

Clarke : Oui d'accord, a dans une heure.

Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rougis automatiquement. Et sans rien dire, je repartis à mon siège. Je pense que je l'apprécie un peu trop … Dans quoi je vais encore me fourrer. Ma dernière relation a été longue, compliquée et ne s'est pas terminée en de bons termes. C'était i ans. Depuis je détestais l'amour et je n'étais sortie avec personne. Et puis la natation me prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour ça. Mais Clarke me fais ressentir des choses, des choses qui me faisaient peur.

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand une hôtesse me sorti de ma rêverie.

Hôtesse : Mlle Wood ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est moi.

Hôtesse : Veuillez me suivre, on vous a surclassé. Je vais prendre vos affaires.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait ?

Hôtesse : Il nous restait 2 places affaires, le commandant de bord est plutôt joyeux en période de fête. Donc on en a tiré une place au sort et pour l'autre siège, désormais le votre, votre amie vous a demandé.

Lexa : Et bien merci en tout cas.

Pour toute réponse, elle me désigna mon siège et rangea mon bagage a main. Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Clarke. Elle avait l'air contente que je m'assois à coté d'elle.

Lexa : Merci de m'avoir fait surclassé. C'est cool ici.

Clarke : De rien Lex'. Y avait une place de libre juste à coté et vu qu'on a découvert qu'on était sur le même vol, fallait bien que je demande même si la réponse aurait pu être non.

Lexa : Merci quand même.

Plus personne ne parla. Elle m'observa pendant que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon écran pour savoir qu'elle film choisir, enfin aussi pour ne pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus avec son regard bleu océan, elle me fait craquer. Ou la rien de va plus, je délire complètement ou peut être pas.

Clarke : Lex' ?

Lexa –toujours les yeux sur l'écran- : Mmmmh ?

Clarke : Regarde moi.

J'osai enfin la regarder en encrant mes iris dans les siennes.

Clarke : On…on en parle du baiser sur la joue ?

Lexa : Ha … euh … oui … bah euh… une impulsion… désolée.

Je baissai la tête qu'elle releva immédiatement du bout des doigts.

Clarke : Hey, c'est pas grave n'est pas honte. Ca ne me gène pas tu sais, depuis le début de l'année on s'est beaucoup rapprochées. C'est juste que tu m'as surprise. T'inquiète pas tout va bien entre nous. Tant que tu respectes que je suis ton professeur pendant mes heures, il n'y aura pas de soucis d'accord.

J'hochai la tête de bas en haut en signe de réponse et elle me prit dans ses bras quelque instant. On s'installa confortablement dans nos sièges de première classe devant un film. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Cela faisait un nombre de temps incalculable que j'étais dans les bras de Morphée, quand soudainement je sentie un regard sur moi.

Lexa –la voix rauque - : Arrête de me regarder, je le sens.

Clarke : Mais je te regarde pas, je regarde mon film.

Lexa – la voix rauque- : Alors comment ça se fait que tu m'entendes parler ?

Clarke : Ok 1-0 pour toi. Non mais t'es mignonne quand tu dors et puis je voulais veiller sur toi.

Lexa – se retourna pour l'apercevoir- : Toi aussi t'es « mignonne » quand tu es gênée. Haha. Mais tu m'as quand même réveillé avec ton regard perçant.

Clarke : Comment puis je me faire pardonner alors ?

Lexa : Mmmh je ne sais pas encore, je vais y réfléchir.

Puis on rigola toute les deux. Le vol continua en toute tranquillité, on rigolait beaucoup sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres, on mangeait, on dormait, on veillait l'une sur l'autre, etc… Il y a juste une des turbulences pendant une quinzaine de minutes ou Clarke n'était pas rassurée alors je lui avais prit la main. Elle m'avait remercié en m'embrassant sur le joue (oui sur la joue on se calme haha).

Commandant : Ici votre commandant de bord. Nous allons entamer la descente vers Sydney. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé en notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons de joyeuses fêtes.

Lexa : Enfin à la maison !

Clarke : Enfin à la maison !

On mit nos ceintures et je lui pris la main pour profiter des derniers moments en sa compagnie.

L'atterrissage s'est très bien passé. Tout l'avion avait applaudi le commandant pour sa réussite. Nos sommes désormais les premières à sortir avec le reste de la 1ere classe. On attend nos valises. Aucunes de nous ne parle à l'appréhension de se séparer.

Nos valises sont là, on se dirige direction la sortie. Clarke sort une cigarette tout en faisant un signe à un homme en costume. Son chauffeur. Elle finit sa clope, me regarde et me prend la main. On regarde nos mains. Elle me la caresse de son pouce. J'ai l'impression que ce sont des adieux et non des au revoir. Quelqu'un nous sort de notre bulle.

Inconnue : Lexa ma puce ! On est là !

Je me retourne tout en gardant la main de Clarke dans la mienne. Ma mère et mon père arrivent jusqu'à nous. Je pris mes parents dans mes bras puis me replaça aux cotés de Clarke.

Brooke (mère de Lexa) : Alors chérie ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ta petite amie ?

Lexa –la bouche grande ouverte- : Bah euh…enfin c'est que … euh … C'est Madame Griffin …mais … c'est pas ma petite amie. C'est ma coach !

Brooke –lui serrant la main- : Enchantée. On a beaucoup entendu parlé de vous et vos entrainements, en bien, évidemment ! Vous entrainez ma petit Lexa même pendant les vacances ?

Clarke : Non pas du tout. En faite ma famille habite ici et on s'est retrouvé sur le même vol, par coïncidence.

Clarke souriait à mes parents, qui firent de même.

Clarke : Bon je vais vous laisser vous retrouver et vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes.

Elle leur serra la main. Je dis à mes parents de m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrivai dans 5 minutes.

Clarke : Petite amie hein ? Haha

Lexa : Désolée ma mère s'emporte souvent, surtout que ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas présenté quelqu'un. Je suis sur qu'une fois dans la voiture elle va me poser plein de question, du pourquoi on se tenait la main. Question à laquelle je n'ai pas la réponse… L'aurais tu ?

Clarke : Peut être… je ne sais pas. Dis lui que c'était quelque chose d'affectif pour te souhaiter de bonnes vacances, vu que je t'apprécie même si tu ai mon élève.

Lexa : Mmmh merci. Et la réponse au « peut être » ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras pendant quelques instants, puis me susurra au creux de l'oreille « bonnes vacances Lex', profite bien ». Je me desserra de son étreinte et la regarda fixement pour ne pas oublier ses yeux. Je me pencha pour l'embrasser…sur la joue et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes. Elle commença a partir, se retourna et cria.

Clarke : N'oublie pas, tu as mon numéro !

Et elle repartit vers son chauffeur. A mon tour je me dirigea vers la voiture familiale, me retourna quelques secondes sur mon chemin en sa direction, puis m'installa confortablement dans la voiture. C'est parti pour les questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Brooke : Ta coach, hein ?

Lexa : Oui maman, ma coach !

Brooke : On aurait dit plus que ça.

Lexa : Maman, arrête ! C'est juste qu'on s'est beaucoup rapprochée, vu que j'ai des entraînements tout le temps et avec elle. Et puis regarde comment je suis canon grâce à elle ! Toute musclée de partout et puis je gagne !

Brooke : Ne change pas de sujet ma chérie. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de coach qui tienne la main de leurs élèves. Et puis même dans vos regards.

Lexa : Maman ! Stop ! C'est ma coach, un point c'est tout !

Brooke : D'accord d'accord, ne t'énerve pas ma puce. C'est un simple constat, je ne veux pas que tu te brules les ailes, elle est prof et toi une élève. Bonjour la relation interdite.

Lexa : MAMAN !

Brooke : D'accord j'arrête ! Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous ! On a une surprise pour toi qui t'attend !

Je ne répondis pas, j'attendais patiemment sur un des sièges arrière, d'arriver chez nous. J'envoyai un sms à Clarke.

 _Lex' – Bonjour le questionnaire de la torture. Je te l'avais dit –_

 _Clarky – Je te manque déjà ? Je suis sur que tu t'en sors très bien –_

 _Lex' – Non pas du tout. Oui je m'en sors, mais elle croit dur comme fer qu'on est plus que prof/élève ! Les vacances commencent bien !-_

 _Clarky – Elle peut croire ce qu'elle veut, tu t'en fiches, tant que toi tu te sens bien. Ca va bien se passer. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vu et tu leur manques c'est tout. Aller profite. Je t'embrasse._

 _Lex'- Oui tu as raison. Merci. Toi aussi profite bien des gens qui t'aiment ! Bisous-_

Elle a raison, elle me manque déjà, mais je ne dirai rien. Le voyage se passa s'en encombre. Je retrouvais mon chez moi, mon paysage, mon océan, mon oxygène. L'Australie m'avait réellement manqué, mes parents aussi.

Arrivée dans notre demeure Australienne, je pris mes valises et les amena dans ma chambre. Un homme était la, debout, devant ma baie vitrée face à l'océan. Lincoln. Je lui sautai sur le dos. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas. Avec son boulot de mannequin, il est toujours à droite à gauche. Ca me faisait du bien de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Lincoln : Tu m'as manqué petite sœur !

Lexa : Toi aussi, beaucoup trop.

On se détacha.

Lexa : Tu restes combien de temps ?

Lincoln : Une semaine. Une semaine pour toi tout entière. Après je pars direction LA. J'irai peut être voir Octavia par la même occasion.

Lexa : Octavia ?! Alors vous en êtes où ?

Lincoln : Bah on discute souvent, on se rapproche petit à petit mais ça reste compliqué. Elle à la fac et moi, un peu partout dans le monde.

Lexa : Bah justement profite en pour voir si il peut se passer quelque chose entre vous. Je sais qu'elle t'aime bien, elle me parle souvent de toi. Comme tu me parles souvent d'elle.

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

Lincoln : Ca te dit une plage ? Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

Lexa : Oui pourquoi pas, au pire je m'endormirai hein. Bon je me change et on y va d'acc ?

Lincoln : Ok je vais t'attendre dans le salon avec tes parents.

Je parti mettre un petit bikini blanc et je pris une serviette de bain. Il est grand temps que je reprenne un peu de couleur. Mon bronzage me manque un peu. Beaucoup de chose me manque au final mais bon les USA c'est bien aussi. J'ai rencontré des personnes que j'apprécie énormément surtout Raven et Octavia, c'est presque comme mes meilleures amies elles sont géniales. Et puis Finn, Jasper et Monty sont vraiment de drôles de personne avec qui on peut rigoler de tout et c'est le pied ! En parlant de ça, je pris mon téléphone pour donner des novelles aux filles et leur dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Avec le décalage horaire, elles ne verront mes sms que dans quelques heures.

On traversa le jardin avec Linc' pour arriver les pieds dans le sable bien doré et bien chaud. Mmmmh que ca fait du bien ! On installa ensuite nos serviettes et partis se baigner. On s'amusa comme des gosses pendant plusieurs minutes puis on retourna à nos serviettes.

Lexa : Alors le boulot comment ca se passe ?

Lincoln : Ca va s'est cool, mais fatiguant. Tu sais voyager tout le temps, plus faire du sport pour entretenir ce corps de rêve. Mais bon, y a pire non ! Haha Et puis je gagne bien ma vie. Du coup, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Lexa : Une surprise ?

Lincoln : Oui, j'ai acheté un loft en plein centre de Sydney !

Lexa : Mais c'est génial ça ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me concerne.

Lincoln : Bah je me disais que ça pourrait aussi être ta maison si tu le souhaitais. Un peu comme une coloc' du moins quand on sera sur le sol australien et puis si un jour tu ne sais pas ou aller, tu pourras toujours venir au loft, ca sera chez toi.

Lexa : Oh tu es parfait ! Comment puis je te remercier mon chéri ?

Lincoln : Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es comme ma sœur ! Au faite tes parents sont au courant et sont d'accord pour qu'on effectue le déménagement. Et puis comme ça tu auras ton intimité, contrairement à chez tes parents.

Lexa : Merci, merci, merci, merci !

On se prit dans les bras. Je le serai tellement fort qu'il émit un petit « aïe ». Je me reculai un peu de lui.

Lexa –avec un petit sourire-: Désolée

Lincoln : Dis donc tu as prit du muscle dit moi ! Tes entrainements avec ta jolie blonde fonctionnent bien !

Lexa : Bah oui qu'est ce que tu crois ! On ne joue pas aux billes hein !

Lincoln : Regarde toi comme tu es belle. Bientôt tu seras encore plus musclé que moi !

Lexa : Non quand même pas mais bon c'est vrai que je ne suis pas trop mal !

On souriait comme deux guignols mais on s'en foutait on était bien. Je pris mon téléphone et prit un snap. Je l'envoya a Octavia, bien sur, à Raven et le publia dans ma story.

Lincoln : Et alors avec ta belle blondie Clarke, comment ca se passe ? Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Lexa : On s'entend bien, enfin même plus que bien. On s'est beaucoup rapproché mais ça tu le sais je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis… Et puis voilà.

Lincoln : Bizarrement, je suis sur que tu ne me dit pas tout ! Aller accouche !

Je lui racontai tout en détail ce qui me prit pas mal de temps je dois l'avouer.

Lincoln : Et donc…

Lexa : Et donc quoi ?

Lincoln : Bah votre relation est hyper ambiguë je trouve ! En plus je sais très bien que c'est ton genre de fille. Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

Lexa : Linc' c'est compliqué et tu le sais très bien.

Lincoln : C'est compliqué parce que tu veux que ca soit compliqué c'est tout. Et puis c'est bon ça fait 5 ans que tes plus avec Costia. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour toi et tu sais très bien que je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup. Faut que tu avances maintenant ! Tu n'as eu personne depuis ! Profite de la vie !

Lexa : Oui je sais je sais. Mais avec les entrainements tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Lincoln : Mais justement ! Profite ! Tu as 22 ans, si tu ne profites pas maintenant, tu ne profiteras jamais !

Lexa : C'est ma coach …

Lincoln : Et alors ?

Lexa : Si il arrivait que je sorte avec un prof, on pourrait avoir des problèmes. Tu sais que ces relations sont interdites. C'est donc quelques choses d'impossible.

Lincoln : Rien est impossible, il suffit d'y croire.

Lexa : Et si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi, t'imagine la honte ?!

Lincoln : Franchement ?! Ca m'étonnerait fort d'après tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

Lexa : Mmmmh je ne sais pas, je veux rien gâcher. On est bien comme ça !

Lincoln : Comme tu veux, mais pense un peu a tout ce que je t'ai dit sans trop te prendre la tête hein.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et parti avec sa planche de surf sous le bras. Je ferma doucement les yeux sous le soleil australien et m'endormie quelques temps après.

Après une bonne après midi, on rentra dans la maison. Le déménagement était prévu pour demain. Tout le monde était content et on parti manger dans un petit restaurant dans Sydney en famille.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

PDV LEXA

Le réveil était difficile. Le décalage horaire ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, mais bon d'ici 2 jours ça devrait passer. Aujourd'hui je déménage avec mon amour de frère. Je suis trop aux anges ! Du coup ce matin, on charge la camionnette qu'on nous a prêtée. Mon père et des potes de Linc' étaient venus nous aider à porter tout le bordel de nos affaires. Les siennes et les miennes. On avait fait que déchargé tout ca dans la grande pièce du loft. Cette aprèm direction les magasins pour acheter des meubles, de la déco, une machine à laver, etc… J'avais mis des snaps toute la journée, Raven et Octi en avait vu quelques unes et elles étaient trop contentes pour moi. Octi était même un peu jalouse que j'emménage avec Lincoln. Mais c'est la vie haha. Clarke les avait vu aussi mais pas de nouvelles.

Une fois rentrée des courses, on commença a tout installer comme on le souhaité. Le canapé, les étagères, les meubles, les photos, nos lits dans nos chambres, nos affaires dans nos dressings perso etc… Le loft était grand, en hauteur, spacieux et luxueux ! Il y avait des baies vitrées partout et il donné vu sur Sydney. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la plage. Un endroit parfait. Je pris Linc' dans mes bras.

Lexa : Encore merci, tu es fou ! Ca a du te couter une blinde !

Lincoln : C'est normal et puis je n'ai pas payé si cher que ça ! Ca à des avantages d'être mannequin est d'avoir un agent. Au faite en parlant de ça, demain on nous installe une mini salle de sport dans la pièce que l'on a laissé vide !

Lexa : Cool, comme ça on pourra faire des séances ensembles !

Lincoln : Carrément ! Au faite, j'ai une dernière surprise vient avec moi !

Il me prit la main et on descendu les escaliers qui menaient vers le cellier et le garage, où nos deux voitures étaient garées. On passa la porte de derrière pour arriver dans un petit jardin, il était magnifique. Une pelouse bien verte, orné de fleurs de par et d'autre et au fond une piscine. Bon ce n'était pas une piscine olympique mais c'était une piscine. Vous connaissez mon rapport à l'eau. C'est le pied ! On se regarda avec Lincoln, on courut puis sauta ensemble et tout habillé dans la piscine. Une longue bataille d'eau commença. Au final, j'ai gagné. En même temps, je suis la commandante haha ! On sorti de la, enleva nos fringues mouillées pour les étendre sur le fils à linge et on rentra dans le loft on sous vêtements. Lincoln parti se doucher tandis que je mis un peignoir. Je pris mon téléphone pour regarder si j'avais des amis. Quelques snaps, messages des filles et de mes parents rien d'autre. Toujours rien d'elle…

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. C'était un spectacle magnifique ! Il se reflétait dans les vitres de l'appartement. Pour immortaliser ce spectacle, je pris une photo sur snap avec marqué « Emménagement terminé. C'est magnifique ».

Quelques minutes après, Clarke m'envoya une photo presque semblable à la mienne, avec quasiment la même vue. Il était inscrit « je crois qu'on est presque voisines ». Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis même choquée. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et je ne bouge plus.

Linc' revient de la douche, genre hyper bien sapé. Ce n'est pas que d'habitude il est moche, mais la wahou ! Petit jean moulant, petites chaussures de villes et chemise noire ! Mais au lieu de lui dire qu'il était beau comme un dieu, je restai toujours silencieuse ne revenant pas de la photo de la Clarke.

Lincoln : Bah Lexou qu'est ce…

Ding dong

Il me regarda avec interrogation. Je le laissai en plant pour aller ouvrir la porte. Oh my goodness ! Mon menton venait de s'écraser au sol, du à l'ouverture de ma bouche. Clarke ! Elle me regarda de haut en bas et rougie. Oui j'étais en peignoir avec un bon décoté d'où on apercevait surement mon soutien gorge à dentelle rouge. Je refermai un peu plus celui ci pour ne pas être plus embarrassée que je ne l'étais. J'osai enfin daigner dire un mot.

Lexa : Clarke ?! Mais… que … tu…

Clarke : Je t'avais dit qu'on était presque voisine ! J'habite 3 maisons au dessus !

Lexa –cria- : Lincoln ! On a de la visite ! Va s'y vient, entre.

Elle avança, je ferma la porte, et lui prit la main pour la guider. Lincoln était derrière le bar.

Lexa : Lincoln je te présente Clarke et Clarke je te présente Lincoln

Clarke/Lincoln : Enchanté(e)

Lincoln : Enfin, je rencontre la grande Clarke Griffin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlez de vous !

Clarke : Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et comment ça beaucoup entendu parlé de moi ?

Lincoln : Bah oui, Lexa passe beaucoup de temps avec toi du coup elle parle beaucoup de toi.

Il lui fit nu clin d'œil ) !

Clarke : Intéressant tout ça !

Lexa : Euh si je vous dérange dites le hein ! Vous parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas la !

Je fis mine de bouder.

Lincoln : Ca va Lexou détends toi !

Clarke me prit dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille.

Clarke : Je n'aime pas quand tu boudes moi.

Et d'un coup elle me fit des chatouilles choses que je ne supporte pas. Lincoln prit par à la bataille. Deux contre un c'est difficile. Je réussi à m'échapper pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais Clarke me suivait de prêt. Au moment de fermer la porte elle se faufila dans la ma chambre. Je fermai la porte. Ce n'était plus qu'entre elle et moi je fonçai sur elle comme une furie, tel un plaquage de rugby ! Heureusement, mon grand lit douillé nous accueilli à bras ouvert. On resta dans les bras l'une de l'autre en rigolant. On entendit Linc' passer la tête par dessus la porte et dire

Lincoln : Ok moi je me rends, vous êtes trop fortes pour moi. Je vais chercher des sushis, ca vous dit ?

Clarke : Oh moi je ne veux pas déranger, je vais surement rentrer.

Lincoln : Tu nous déranges pas t'inquiète.

Lexa – ironie- : Et puis tu habites tellement loin, c'est vrai, que tu devrais prendre la route !

Clarke : Roh ca va hein ! Bon bah sushis ca me va très bien. Merci !

Lincoln partit en refermant la porte. Nous laissant de nouveau seules. Elle attrapa un oreiller et me le foutu en plein tronche !

Clarke : Alors comme ca, on se fou de ma tête hein ?!

Clarke se mit se mit alors a califourchon afin d'avoir plus de contrôle sur moi ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et je n'en avais actuellement pas l'envie, enfin jusqu'à qu'elle recommence ses chatouilles. J'abandonnai bien vite la bataille en levant les bras, tout en gigotant !

Lexa : Ok c'est bon ta gagné, tu arrives à me rendre faible, ce n'est pas juste.

Clarke : Rien n'est juste dans la vie. Ceux sont les plus forts qui gagne !

En disant cette phrase, toujours à califourchon sur mon corps, elle leva les bras au ciel et fit musclor en s'esclaffant !

En moins de temps qu'il en faut, je la retourna sur mon lit, lui attrapa les deux mains et les mirent au dessus de ca tête sans les lâcher. J'encrai mes yeux verts dans les siens, rapprocha ma tête de la sienne, nos nez se frôlaient. Je descendis un peu plus bah me dirigeant vers son oreille.

Lexa –en chuchotant- : Alors, c'est qui la plus forte la ? Il ne faut jamais sous estimer son adversaire, jamais. C'est bien ce que tu m'as appris non ?

Je me redressai. Personne ne détourna le regard, elle posa alors ses mains sur le haut des cuisses.

Clarke : Je confirme alors que tu as bien appris. Faut dire aussi, que tu as un bon professeur !

Puis son regard commença a redescendre, comme si elle me scruté en détail. Un sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je baissa alors la tête et devint rouge comme une tomate. J'avais complètement zappé que j'étais en peignoir. La honte !

Lexa : Euh… je crois... Je vais… aller me changer…

Clarke : Va s'y je t'attends ici, je ne bouge pas.

Je descendis de mon lit, referma mon peignoir qui était pratiquement grand ouvert, pris des affaires dans mon placard et parti direction la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, histoire d'enlever le sel de la piscine et de ne pas trop la faire patienter. J'enfila un jogging et un long t-shirt bleu, sécha mes cheveux et reparti direction ma chambre.

Elle était dos à moi quand j'arrivai. Elle regardait chaque détail de ma chambre. Je m'accoudai alors à l'encadrement de la porte, en la scrutant de bas en haut, s'en aucune gêne. Elle se retourna et souri.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai pas trop faite attendre ?

Clarke : Si un peu, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'attendre non ? On y va ? Lincoln est revenu quand tu étais sous la douche.

Je ne compris pas le sens de sa première phrase. Elle s'avança vers moi et on parti rejoindre Linc' qui était dans le salon.

On passa la soirée tous les 3 sur le canapé à manger des sushis devant la télé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Noel approche à grand pas. Il ne restait que 24 H avant le réveillon. Avec Lincoln, on fait nos achats pour gâter nos proches dans un grand centre commercial de Sydney. On a acheté un sapin gigantesque pour mettre dans le salon, avec plein de déco. C'est pas parce qu'il neige pas ici, qu'on ne peut pas avoir l'esprit de Noel !

Lincoln acheta le parfum préféré de sa mère et un tour sur circuit en voiture de sport pour son père. Pour ma part, j'ai acheté une belle robe longue aux couleurs de l'été pour ma mère ainsi qu'un chapeau et pour mon père je lui ai prit un livre de son auteur préféré ainsi qu'un petit bracelet en cuir. On poursuivit nos emplettes dans la galerie. Je m'arrêta dans une boutique de souvenir pour faire de petits cadeaux à Octavia et Raven. L'une aura un mug avec un kangourou et l'autre un bol avec l'opéra de Sydney pas de jalousie comme ça. Maintenant il me reste le cadeau de Linc'.

Je lui prétextai une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes pour que nous nous séparions. Je m'empressai d'aller dans une bijouterie pour lui acheter un gros bracelet en cuir comme il les aime. Ensuite je parti lui acheter une nouvelle casquette. Il en a une collection, c'est juste un truc de ouf. Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas ! Dans cette même boutique, on pouvait broder ou floquer des t-shirts, casquettes, maillot de football etc… Alors je pris un pull, rouge bordeaux, aux couleurs de Harvard et fit broder dessus « Coach n°1 ». Après tout le temps et l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans mes entrainements je peux bien lui faire un cadeau à elle aussi !

Clarke était partie le lendemain de la soirée sushi, rejoindre ses parents à Melbourne. Elle ne reviendra sur Sydney que dans deux jours, c'est à dire, après noël. On s'envoyait des snaps de temps en temps mais rien de plus.

Je retrouvai Lincoln dans la galerie qui me souriait.

Lincoln : Une envie pressante hein ? Me dit pas que tu es tombée dans le trou, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es partie ! Haha

Lexa : Oui oui, une envie pressante d'acheter plein d'autres cadeaux.

Je lui fit mon plus grand sourire et on reparti à la voiture, ou nous attendait le beau sapin que nous avions acheté.

De retour à la maison, on installa le sapin dans le salon, près d'une baie vitrée. Il était décoré de boules blanches et bleues, ainsi que de guirlandes de la même couleur. On installa une étoile lumineuse blanche tout en haut du sapin. Il était magnifique. Je pris un selfie avec Lincoln et le sapin derrière nous et l'envoya aux filles ainsi qu'à Clarke.

Lincoln me posant une question en constatant ma tête, un peu tristounette sur le coup.

Lincoln : Elle te manque n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Oui bien sur qu'elles me manquent ! Octavia et Raven font partie intégrante de ma vie maintenant ! Je suis sur qu'Octavia te manque aussi. Enfin bon toi tu l'as verra surement la semaine prochaine donc je ne vais pas te plaindre !

Lincoln : Oui c'est vrai, je lui ferrai un gros câlin de ta part ! Haha ! Mais ce n'est pas d'elles dont je parlais mais de Clarke. Elle te manque pas vrai ?

Lexa : Oui, un peu. Mais c'est normal on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et puis plus rien. Ca fait bizarre c'est tout.

Lincoln : Et tu penses qu'il n'y a pas plus ? On aurait dit un petit couple sur la canapé l'autre soir ! C'était cute !

Lexa : Linc', commences pas, tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu te souviens ? C'est ma coach et je suis son élève !

Lincoln : Je suis d'accord mais je ne connais aucun coach ayant une relation avec son élève comme la votre ! Je suis sur qu'elle enpince pour toi !

Lexa : Je ne pense pas, je pense juste qu'on est proche et puis c'est tout. L'amour rend faible, on se le dit souvent et puis la natation et tout je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Lincoln : Je n'y crois pas. Quand tu es avec elle tu es tout le temps heureuse et puis vous faites du bon boulot ensemble.

Lexa : Bref fin de la discussion.

Entre temps, Clarke m'avait répondu à mon snap. C'était une photo de sa famille, avec sa sœur, son frère et sa mère. Charmante petite famille. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Milieu d'après midi, on prit nos planches de surf et on parti surfer sur un des plus beau spot de Sydney. On avait prit un appareil photo pour mémoriser cet après midi qui s'annonçait fabuleuse !

La serviette étendue au sol, je pris mon téléphone. J'avais un message de Clarky. En faite c'était une photo avec sa sœur dans une piscine. Je lui renvoyai une photo du spot avec ma serviette et ma planche ainsi qu'un petit message « Dommage que tu ne sois pas là ! »

 _Clarky- Je rentre bientôt. Tu m'apprendras a surfer ?_

 _Lex'- Quand tu veux. Passe une bonne aprèm avec ta sœur, moi je vais aller tater les vagues._

 _Clarky- Merci ! Tu fais attention quand même, je n'aimerai pas que tu te blesses. Et puis aux dragueurs._

 _Lex'- Aux dragueurs ! Jalouse ? C'est Lincoln qui va se faire draguer oui, pas moi ) Et puis mon cœur est déjà prit :$_

 _Clarky- Ah bon ? Par qui ? Et depuis quand ? Je croyais que l'amour rendait faible ?_

 _Lex'- Par…l'océan ! Et j'ai peut être changé d'avis sur le fait que l'amour est une faiblesse, il pourrait être une force si on le souhaite._

 _Clarky- Ahhhh l'océan alors … Haha. Tu as peut être raison alors )_

 _Lex'- J'ai toujours raison, je suis commendante je te signal ! On se voit quand tu rentres. Bisous_

 _Clarky- Absolument. Bisous bisous_

Je posai ensuite mon téléphone dans mon sac et commença à prendre des photos. Lincoln entrain de surfer, de dormir, de manger, de rire, de se faire draguer alors qu'il s'en foutait. Puis a mon tour je parti à l'eau la planche sous le bras. Ca faisait bien fou ! Je suis restée a peu près 1 heure dans l'eau en attendant les meilleures vagues. Lincoln était reparti sur le sable et prenait a son tour des photos. A mon retour je pus voir qu'il avait son sourire genre « j'ai fais une connerie ».

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme bétise ?

Lincoln –tout sourire-: Moi ? Rien !

Lexa : Linc' !

Lincoln : Ca va ca va, j'ai envoyé une photo de toi à Clarke, quand tu étais sur ta planche.

Lexa : Oui, et ? Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout !

Lincoln : Et aussi quand tu t'es faite abordée par la jolie brune quand tu es sortie de l'eau !

Lexa : Quoi ?! Mais ca va pas ou quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

Lincoln : Bah quoi ? Elle est grave jalouse la …

Lexa : Quoi ? Et puis comment ça se fait que tu es son numéro ?

Lincoln : Oh bah on se l'est échangé l'autre soir quand tu es partie aux toilettes. On ne s'est jamais si tu as un problème un jour.

Lexa : Et pourquoi tu lui as envoyé des photos de moi ?

Lincoln : Pour lui montrer que tu étais un pro du surf ! Et que t'es canon ! Et l'autre photo pour lui montrer que tu seras jamais indéfiniment seule.

Lexa : Oui enfin la nana je l'ai quand même rembarré. Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est jalouse ?

Lincoln : Parce qu'elle m'a répondu « Ok, j'aurai aimé être auprès de vous aujourd'hui ».

Lexa : Mais ca ne veut rien dire !

Lincoln : Bien sur que si, ca voulait dire genre j'aurai préféré être à la place de la brune ! En plus, elle a dit que t'étais mignonne entrain de surfer !

Lexa : Pfff n'importe quoi ! Aller viens avec moi au lieu de dire des conneries on va faire des châteaux de sable.

De vrais gosses ! On profita de notre après midi au soleil, entre nous. Je commençais à reprendre mon bronzage et ça faisait du bien ! Après avoir fait un espèce de mini shooting entre nous, ce qui nous a valu bien des fous rires, on décida de se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois installé dans mon siège, je sorti mon cellulaire de mon sac. J'avais deux messages. Un d'Octavia et un de Clarke.

 _Octavia- Lincoln est vraiment sexy sur tes snaps ! Je bave !_

 _Lexa : Et ouais, qu'est ce que croit ! Il n'est pas mannequin pour rien ) Il est encore célibataire profite en ) Haha_

 _Octavia : J'aimerai bien mais bon, je dois pas être son genre ! On est juste amis !_

 _Lexa : N'en soit pas si sur …_

Pas de réponse … On verra bien. Maintenant, deuxième étape, Clarke.

 _Clarky- Ca te va bien ce coté surfeuse, tu serais presque hot ! Je rigole t'inquiète pas ) Alors, comment s'appelle la jolie brune ?_

Lincoln avait raison, elle est jalouse ! Ouf ! Je suis sur le cul. Et en plus elle me dit que je suis hot ! Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est maintenant sur, je ressens quelque chose pour elle… Et merde !

 _Lex'- J'ai toujours était hot, et je le suis encore plus avec tout le muscle que j'ai pris. Tu ne l'as juste jamais remarqué ) Et la jolie brune, son prénom ? Aucune idée, je l'ai rembarré ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mon cœur était prit ) Soit pas jalouse comme ça Clarky )_

Mes doigts avaient appuyé sur le clavier sans que je sache réellement ce que je disais. Je lui ai fait du gros rentre dedans. Non mais je deviens folle ou quoi ?!

Mon téléphone vibre. C'est elle. Lincoln rigole de ma bêtise et me dit que ça va bien se passer.

 _Clarky- Si j'avais remarqué, mais je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser … Et oui tu m'as dit que ton cœur était prit mais pas réellement par qui … Jalouse ? Non jamais …_

 _Lex'- D'accord, pas de jalousie ! Alors tout va bien ?_

 _Clarky- Tout va bien_

Lincoln : Cherche pas, elle est jalouse !

Lexa : Mais non mais non !

Lincoln : Tu devrais peut être demander un autre avis ? Parle en aux filles, elles te jugeront pas.

Lexa : Oui t'as pas tord. Je leur en parlerai par Skype ce soir, si elles ne dorment pas… Je crois vraiment que je suis entrain de tomber sous son charme.. Ca craint !

Lincoln : Mais non t'inquiète.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Tard dans la nuit, j'avais réussi à avoir Octavia et Raven sur Skype. On avait entamé une longue conversation sur le fait que j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer. Mes amies avaient un peu paniqué au début en pensant que j'avais une maladie grave et que j'allais mourir mais pas du tout. J'avais commencé en leur parlant de Clarke. Octavia m'avait demandé comment j'avais rencontré cette jeune femme qui me tourmentait tant. C'est en lui annonçant que Clarke était en faite le coach Griffin qu'elle me balança un « Quoi ? » et s'esclaffa de rire. Raven elle n'avait pas du tout l'air choqué et me demanda qu'elle était le problème. Je passai la moitié de la nuit en leur racontant tous les détails comme je l'avais fait avec Lincoln et surtout que c'était quasiment ma voisine en Australie.

Lexa : Et donc le problème, c'est que Clarke est notre coach ! On ne peut pas !

Raven : Mais bien sur que si ! Ca doit être génial de se taper un prof oui ! Et puis d'après ce que tu viens de nous raconter, elle te kiff aussi !

Octavia : Raven à raison ! Si elle t'apprécie tant que ça, tente t'as chance ! Tu as quoi à perdre ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne te laissera jamais tomber qu'importe la décision que tu prendras !

Lexa : Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?! Mmmh bien voyons, je pourrais perdre une amie, une coach et peut être ma carrière chez les pro..

Octavia : Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensée à ça ..

Raven : Ecoute, arrête de te prendre la tête, si tu vois qu'il y a anguille sous roche quand elle rentre tu fonces. Laisse un peu parler ton cœur. A ton avis pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle « Commandante » dans l'équipe ? Parce que tu es dure et froide comme l'es la coach ! Enfin sauf avec nous bien évidement. Pour une fois laisse parler ton cœur.

Octavia : Je suis d'accord avec Reyes ! En plus ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de relation amoureuse, laisse toi un peu aller ! D'après ce que tu nous as raconté Costia était une connasse, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Madame Gri… que Clarke en est une aussi ! Laisse faire ton cœur ma chérie !

Lexa : Mmmh je ne sais pas, on verra quand elle reviendra des chez ses parents..

On va faire une chose les filles, si y a réellement une chance entre elle et moi, je me laisserai aller qu'a une condition !

Raven : Dit nous !

Lexa : Je veux que vous vous laissiez aller avec Finn et Lincoln. On sait très bien toute les trois que chacune kiff l'un ou l'autre ! Deal ?

Raven/Octavia –toute sourire- : Deal !

Octavia : Au faite, pourquoi tu nous en a pas parlé plus tot ?

Lexa : Je pense que.. J'avais peur de votre réaction et vu la fierté que j'ai, bah j'ai rien dit. Mais je dois avouer que ça ma fait du bien de vous livrer tout ça ce soir !

Octavia : Parle pour toi, il fait jour ici ! Haha ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'ais fait !

Raven : Grave ! Je suis d'accord avec Blake !

Lexa : Merci les filles ! Vous seriez la je vous prendrais dans mes bras !

Octavia : Calin de groupe à la rentrée !

Lexa : Allez les filles, je vous embrasse je vais aller dormir quelques heures ! Encore merci pour tout !

Octavia/Raven : Bonne nuit ! On t'embrasse ! On se retrouve bientôt ! Kiss

Je parti me coucher un poids en moins sur les épaules.

6H30 –

On est le 24 Décembre, réveillon de noël. Je me lève après n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. A cette heure ci, il fait déjà chaud. Lincoln dort encore. J'enfilai un short, débardeur ainsi que mes chaussures de running. Je sorti de la maison, enfila mes écouteurs et envoya un snap à Clarke « petit footing matinal sans toi.. »

8H30 –

Un peu d'étirements, une douche et me voilà prête pour une nouvelle journée. Lincoln déjeuné calmement, je l'embrassai sur le front et je m'installai au fond du canapé devant la télé.

9H20 –

On part faire les courses, ce soir, on reçoit nos parents pour noël. Au programme, apéritif accompagné d'amuses bouches. En entrée, saumon, foie gras et escargots. Puis, une grosse dinde fourrée, accompagnée d'une purée de patates douces, de pommes de terre sautées et d'haricots verts. Pour finir, en dessert une buche maison spéculoos/ Nutella. Bon ok on va se peter le bide. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis allée courir se matin !

10H00 -

Snap de Clarke. Je souris en regardant mon téléphone, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lincoln. Il se mit derrière moi pour regarder la photo. Elle était dans son lit, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus à peine ouverts et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. « Tu es folle ! C'est noël, on est mieux au lit ! » Elle est trop mignonne. Je lui envoyai un sms pour lui répondre.

 _Lex'- C'est une invitation ? Et folle ? Oui un peu mais vu ce qu'on va manger ce soir, il fallait au moins ça !_

 _Clarky- Oui ! Enfin être dans son lit c'est bien, c'est douillé et chaud. Ca correspond à noël quoi ! Moi j'y suis bien en tout cas !_

 _Lex'- Lève toi Griffin, il est 10H passé )_

 _Clarky- A vos ordres commandant ! Haha_

Je passa le reste de la journée à cuisiner pendant que Linc' se dore la pilule au soleil, grosses feignasse !

18H –

Tout est prêt, le beau gosse qui me sert de frère avait fait le ménage et avait mis la table. Tout était en harmonie avec le sapin. La table était couverte d'une nappe bleue électrique avec des assiettes blanches et des boules blanches en décoration.

19H –

La sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. Lincoln part ouvrir. Nos parents sont là. C'est parti pour une bonne soirée en famille.

La soirée se déroula bien. Tout le monde était content, tous réunis. Ma mère me fit des éloges sur le repas. On prit plusieurs photos de famille. Il faut bien, on est tous sur notre 31 ! Lincoln était beau comme un dieu. Il était vêtu d'un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et un blazer bleu marine ! Pour ma part, j'avais une petite robe blanche simple qui m'arrivait aux genoux !

00H -

On se dirigea vers les cadeaux pour se les échanger ! Mes parents m'offrirent un saut en parachute ! Le pied ! Lincoln lui reçu une nouvelle planche de surf. Tout le monde était au paradis, chacun était content des petites attentions qu'ils avaient reçues.

Lexa : Mes cadeaux te plaisent ? Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais…

Lincoln : C'est parfait petite sœur ! Tu me connais par cœur. Et moi alors mon cadeau ?

Lexa : Il est parfait. Je l'adore. Comme ça, même en déplacement, tu seras près de moi !

Il m'avait offert un collier avec un cœur au bout en plaqué or. Il est magnifique. On se prit dans les bras mutuellement en se disant à quel point on s'aimait.

Peu de temps après nos parents prirent le chemin du retour. Ils ne sont plus tout jeunes après tout haha !

On s'installa dans le canapé avec Linc', après avoir débarrassé, devant un téléfilm de noël, tout en mangeant la fin de la buche, qui à mon goût était plutôt réussite !

Mon téléphone en main, je m'aperçu que j'avais plusieurs messages de ma troupe habituelle qui me souhaitait de joyeuses fêtes. Je répondis donc aux 3 garçons et aux 2 filles qui contaient tellement à mes yeux. J'avais aussi un snap de Clarke. Le meilleur pour la fin après tout !

Elle m'avait envoyé une photo de son sapin. Il restait un seul cadeau et il portait mon nom.. Oh… Elle avait marqué « Joyeux noël Lex' » Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle m'offrirait quelque chose même si on s'est beaucoup rapprochée et que moi aussi je lui ai fait un cadeau. Laissons parler nos cœurs…

Alors sans me lever du canapé, je prit le sapin en photo son cadeau dessous, et mes pieds sur la table en mode chilling. J'écrivis alors sur la photo, trois petits mots … « Tu me manques ».

Pour toute réponse, elle fit une capture d'écran et me renvoya ca tête avec un « a moi aussi » Waouh… ca se lâche ! La magie de noël surement ! Je renvoyai donc, ma petite tête avec un style de duckface, mes lunettes sur le nez « joyeux noël ».

Deuxième capture d'écran.

 _Lex '-Arrête de faire des captures d'écran ! En plus j'ai une sale tronche dessus !_

 _Clarky- Moi je te trouve mignonne dessus !_

 _Lex'- Tu as les yeux qu'on du buguer alors )_

 _Clarky- Non pas du tout. Bonne nuit Lex' et joyeux noël !_

 _Lex'- Ok, alors je peux dire que tu es mignonne au réveil ! Bonne nuit Clarky et joyeux noël !_

Pensant que la conversation était terminée je posai mon téléphone sur la table et me replongea dans le film. Mais quelques minutes après celui ci s'alluma j'avais un message. Flemme.

On s'endormit sur le canapé. Deux heures après, Lincoln me secoua gentiment me disant d'aller dans mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Je brancha celui si et le posa sur ma table de chevet. Ah oui, le message.

 _Clarky- 3_

Ok, la maintenant je suis totalement réveillée ! Elle m'a envoyé un cœur OMG, qu'est ce que je fais ?

 _Lex'- 3 désolée je m'étais endormie. J'espère que ce cœur ne te réveillera pas !_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

PDV LEXA

La nuit a était plutôt agréable. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid et j'avais fait un rêve plutôt passionnant ou j'étais actrice dans une série mais je ne me rappel pas exactement l'histoire alors que tout était clair il n'y a que quelques minutes.. Un rêve quoi !

J'observa l'heure de mon réveil posait sur ma table de chevet à ma droite. Celui ci indiqué 10H30. Bonjour la marmotte ! M'étirant en baillant comme un phoque, oui je sais super sex mais c'est comme ça, je pris mon cellulaire dans les mains. Les noms d'Octavia, Raven, Finn et Clarke apparurent. Pour mes trois amis, ils m'annonçaient comment c'était déroulé leur soirée d'hier en famille. Octavia n'a pas arrêté de faire le clown apparemment ce qui m'a bien fait rire. Raven a passé un bon noël avec sa famille et s'est apparemment beaucoup rapproché de Finn, ils avaient discuté toute la nuit par cellulaire. Je suis plutôt contente, je suis sur qu'ils pourraient former un beau couple, ils s'entendent sur beaucoup de point et sont tout le temps entrain de se chercher c'est mignon.

Avant dernier message, celui de Finn.

 _Finn- Crois tu que j'ai une chance avec Raven ?_

 _Lexa- Oh que oui ! Va s'y fonce !_

Je savais pertinemment que j'avais raison alors autant le lui dire, il n'avait rien a perdre ! Je me prends un peu pour cupidon la quand même haha !

Enfin j'ouvris le dernier message, en me rappelant les évènements de la veille. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je lui ai avoué qu'elle me manquait. Merde la magie de noël hein ! Sur le coup je m'étais fait posé des ailes ! Cupidon aura ma peau oui ! Ma coach m'avait aussi avoué que je lui manqué. Et ça m'avait fait sentir comme une princesse qui danse avec son prince charmant lors de son mariage ! Le truc que tout le monde cherche un jour !

 _Clarky- 8H59- Non ton cœur ne m'a pas réveillé, sinon ça aurait voulu dire que tu étais à mes cotés et que j'aurai senti les battements de celui ci. Bien dormi ?_

Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je réponds quoi moi ?!

 _Lex'- 10H47- T'es une lève tôt toi aujourd'hui ! Oui j'ai plutôt bien dormi et toi ? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris le sens de ta phrase, mais si mon sms ne t'a pas réveillé c'est l'essentiel ! Tu rentres quand de Melbourne ?_

 _Clarky- Aujourd'hui ! Et oui le monde appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt ! Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ! Par contre toi, tu es une vraie marmotte aujourd'hui. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire une grâce matinée !_

 _Lex'- J'en avais besoin semble t'il ! Tu verrais ma tête on dirait un dragon Ball Z ! J'ai les cheveux en pétard et dans tous les sens ! Bonne nouvelle ! Il te faut un chauffeur pour te récupérer à l'aéroport ?_

 _Clarky- Non pas besoin, j'ai mon chauffeur perso pour le coup mais merci beaucoup ! Envoies moi une photo de toi en mode dragon Ball Z que je rigole alors !_

 _Lex'- Tant pis pour toi, pour une fois que j'offre mes services de taxi ) Et non je ne t'enverrai pas de photo, pas comme ça en tout cas !_

 _Clarky- Tu n'es pas drôle Lex' !_

 _Lex'- J'ai jamais dit que j étais drôle Madame Griffin ! :p_

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je ronchonne pour changer. Pourquoi faut il qu'on me dérange aussi tôt le matin ? Grrr. Enfin en faite, il est pas si tôt que ça. Je parti ouvrir la porte pendant que Lincoln était entrain de faire sa valise. Il partait direction LA en milieu d'après midi.

J'espère que la personne derrière la porte ne met pas inconnu, car j'ai pour seul vêtement, un long t-shirt bleu en guise de pyjama et un shorty. J'ouvris la porte et là..

Clarke : Surprise ! I'm Back !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et la, sans bouger de position je l'enlaça à mon tour. On ne bougeait pas, on était bien. On entendit un raclement de gorge. On tourna nos têtes vers la personne émettant ce bruit. Lincoln.

Lincoln : Si je vous gène dite le ! Je peux partir hein !

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre on se détacha un peu gênées.

Lincoln : Ca va je rigole les filles ! Content de te revoir Clarke. Il était grand temps que tu reviennes, notre petite Lexou devenez presque folle de ton absence ! Haha

Je lui fis un regard de tueur. La tout de suite, j'avais des mitraillettes dans les yeux, ce qui le fit redoubler ses rires. Clarke quand à elle souriait !

Lincoln : Au faite, avant que je ne vous laisse que toute les deux. Vous allez surement me tuer après mais c'est de votre faute, vous aviez cas bouger de l'entrée.

Lexa : Que veux tu dire ? Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Lincoln : Levez vos têtes ! Allez bisous les filles a tout à l'heure et pas de bêtise hein !

Il nous fit un clin d'œil puis parti. Ma jolie blonde et moi même nous regardions dans les yeux avant de les lever. Une branche de gui était suspendue au dessus de nous. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Selon la légende de Freya, déesse de l'amour, de la beauté et de la fécondité, un homme devait embrasser toute jeune fille qui, sans s'en rendre compte, se trouvait par hasard sous une gerbe de gui suspendue au plafond. Cette tradition est restée depuis la découverte de cette légende, souvent en période de noël ou la célébration de la nouvelle année. Et bien sur, il a fallu que Lincoln en mette une dans l'entrée.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois Clarke dans les yeux qui ne savait plus trop ou se mettre ! Tout en continuant de la fixer, je me mis à hurler :

Lexa : Lincoln tu es un homme mort ! Si je t'attrape …

Je commençai à partir mais Clarke me prit la main m'incitant à rester près d'elle. Je la regardai avec incompréhension. Elle plaça sa main sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce comme pour me calmer. Je dis rien et ferme les yeux pour en profiter. Que va t'elle faire ? Est ce qu'on doit réellement s'embrasser ? Est ce qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ou ai je tout imaginé ?

Je senti des frissons parcourir toute ma colonne vertébral jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire sa main. Je rouvris les yeux. Elle me fixa, son regard était tendre et doux. Ses yeux océan me transportaient vers un autre monde. Puis sans que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle rapprocha son corps du mien et avança ses lèvres vers les miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle, il était chaud et irrégulier. Tout comme le miens. Elle se rapprocha encore plus pour combler l'espace, tandis que je fermais les yeux en me laissant aller. Je pu sentir ses lèvres fines et douces à la fois se poser à la commissure des mes lèvres, entre ma joue et ma bouche. Wow. On resta comme ça je ne sais combien temps, surement moins de 30 secondes mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une éternité, comme dans un rêve. On se recula un peu mutuellement. Alors pour me persuader que c'était bien réel, je me pinçai. Je grimaçai. Aie ça fait mal. Mais j'étais toujours pas convaincu alors je la pinça elle.

Clarke : Aïe !

Lexa : Pardon, je voulais être sur que j'étais pas entrain de rêver.

Clarke : Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis belle et bien la, sous cette branche de gui et je viens bien d'avoir un geste affectueux avec toi. Normalement on doit s'embrasser mais on n'a jamais dit où. Et puis ca ne serait pas très professionnel.

Lexa : Oui c'est vrai. Mais pourtant je reste convaincu que c'est un rêve !

Clarke : Et dans tes rêves, tu es toujours coiffée à la Dragon Ball Z ? HAHA

Elle s'esclaffa de rire. Oh merde ! Elle a raison ce n'est pas un rêve ! Ca y est je rougie comme une tomate.

Clarke : T'es mignonne quand tu es gênée mais tu n'as pas a l'être, tu es très bien même pas coiffée !

Lexa : Mmmh merci. Tu veux un café ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir.

Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir, le temps de préparer deux café. Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant sur moi. Oh mon dieu, elle me fait tellement d'effet avec ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux blonds et son accent mi American mi Australien !

Je me retourna et lui tendu sa petite tasse.

Lexa : Tu veux du sucre ?

Clarke : Non ça va, j'aime bien le boire comme ça, merci.

Lexa : Tu es arrivée y a longtemps ? Tu as eu le temps de rentrer chez toi ?

Clarke : Oui j'ai eu le temps de rentrer enfin de poser ma valise et puis tu m'as écrit à ce moment là donc je suis venue te faire une surprise !

Lexa : En parlant de surprise, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Clarke : Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi !

Lexa : Tu restes avec moi toute la journée ? Lincoln part pour LA dans quelques heures.. Et puis tu m'as manqué.

Clarke : Oui je reste avec toi toute la journée, je n'ai rien prévu d'autre. Lincoln part ? Mais si il s'en va, avec qui tu vas fêter la nouvelle année ?

Lexa : Oh bah je pensais aller au resto avec mes parents et peut être aller à un concert sur la plage… Tu fais quoi toi ?

Clarke : Généralement, je vois quelques vieux potes du lycée et puis je rentre chez moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je prends le temps de fêter.

Lexa – gênée- : Tu veux … passer … un bout de soirée avec moi ?

Clarke – tout sourire- : Oui pourquoi pas !

Après avoir fini mon café je contourna le bar et l'enlaça. Elle sentait bon, un mélange de Monoï et de fleur. Je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire, mais c'était plutôt envoutant. Son dos contre ma poitrine, mes mains autour de sa taille et ma tête collée à la sienne posée sur son épaule.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien la.

Elle remua un peu et mis ses mains sur les miennes pour entrelacer nos mains.

Clarke : Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Lexa –sans bouger- : J'ai vraiment dit ça a voix haute ?

Clarke –fermant les yeux- : Mmmh, oui tu l'as vraiment dit et alors est ce vraiment grave ?

Lexa : Non.

On resta ainsi pendant bien 5 min quand Lincoln apparut devant nous, derrière le contoir. Il nous observait avec une tête genre trop bizarre.

Lexa : Bah quoi ? Tu fais une tête vraiment chelou là ! Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Lincoln : Alors ça y est vous vous êtes embrassées ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Je me redressai, au grand malheur de Clarke qui me reprit une de mes mains une fois mettre détaché d'elle. On se regarda puis regarda Lincoln.

Clarke : Non on n'est pas ensemble désolée de te décevoir mon grand !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lincoln : Mais avec la branche de gui vous vous êtes au moins embrassées non ?

Lexa : Même pas ! Enfin si mais seulement... sur … la joue !

Lincoln : Seulement hein !

Lexa –regardant Lincoln et Clarke a tour de rôle- : Bah quoi ?

Et c'est la que c'est parti en fou rire général. Ensuite on mangea tranquillement jusqu'à arriver au départ de mon frère.

Lexa : On se revoit au plus vite et on se skype hein !

Lincoln : Mais oui t'inquiète j'embrasserai Octavia de ta part. On se revoit vite petite sœur. Je t'aime

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.

On se fit une accolade sous le regard de Mlle Griffin, ils firent de même. Puis Lincoln partit rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait devant l'appart. Je me retournai vers elle.

Lexa : Piscine ou surf ? Toi qui voulais apprendre des mains d'une experte !

Clarke : Alors je dirai digestion et surf mais ne soit pas trop indulgente avec moi hein, j'en ai jamais fait !

Lexa : T'inquiète pas, je serais un bon prof. On inverse les rôles !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et mon plus gros sourire.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

14H –

On se posa tranquillement dans le canapé devant une série que je ne suivais pas vraiment. J'étais dans une rêverie importante quand Clarke m'en sorti.

Clarke : Ca va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune !

Lexa : Oui t'inquiète ça va, je rêvassais juste.

Clarke : Bah oui, j'ai pu observer ça pendant bien 5 minutes ! HAHA ! Allez debout, on va bouger nos culs un peu ! On passe chez moi vite fait que je me change d'accord ?

Lexa : Oui d'accord, attends moi la deux minutes, je m'habille et j'arrive.

14H10 –

Lexa : Wow, c'est beau chez toi ! La vue est magnifique.

Clarke : Je te signale que tu as quasiment la même ! Hihi ! Viens je te fais visiter.

C'est magnifique ! Un loft, bien situé, avec des baies vitrées partout, un peu comme chez nous. Tout est moderne dans les tons gris et blanc. Il y avait des photos un peu partout avec sa famille et ses amis. Elle ouvrit la porte de chambre, qui était chaleureuse avec des coupes et photos partout. Elle m'invita a m'asseoir sur son lit. Elle partit se changer dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre qui devait être la salle d'eau. Quelques minutes après, elle s'installa à coté de moi. J'avais un cadre dans les mains, d'elle et ses amis.

Clarke : Tu rêvasses encore Lex'.

Lexa : Un peu. Ce sont tes amis ?

Clarke : Oui voici Anya, Indra et Titus. On est amis de longue date. On a presque appris à nager ensemble. Je te les présenterais un jour !

Lexa –posant son regard dans le sien, souriant- : Avec plaisir ! C'est bon tu es prête ?

Clarke : Affirmatif commandant !

Je m'esclaffai à cette remarque et on prit le chemin pour rejoindre ma voiture déjà chargée d'une longboard et de ma planche. Je sens qu'on va rigoler !

Arrivée sur la plage, on installa nos serviettes et le parasol.

Lexa : Première étape ! Mettre de la crème solaire sinon tu vas ressembler à une écrevisse.

Clarke : Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et puis tu sais que moi aussi je suis australienne, je sais dompter le soleil d'ici !

Lexa : Oui t'as pas tord ! Deuxième étape, tu enfiles ca !

Je lui tendu un t-shirt en lycra. Elle l'enfila avec agilité.

Clarke : T'en mets pas toi ?

Lexa : Non t'inquiète c'est bon pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des frottements de la planche maintenant !

Clarke : D'accord.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la plage en ce 25 Décembre, parfait. J'installai les deux planches sur le sable non loin de nos serviettes.

Lexa : Alors premièrement, j'aimerai que tu mettes ton cerveau sur pause. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Généralement, en tant qu'adulte, on se fixe des objectifs et on intellectualise tout par la conscience. Le surf est une affaire de sensations. Si tu essayes de te rationnaliser, de comprendre et de planifier, ca ne fonctionnera pas. Ensuite, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça n'y paraît. Tu vas te prendre de bonnes gamelles. Est ce que tu as peur Clarke ?

Clarke : Si tu es avec moi, ca ira ! Ne me lâche pas en plein milieu de l'océan.

Lexa : Je ne te lâcherai pas, t'inquiète et puis on va commencer dans la mousse. Maintenant je veux tu te positionnes à plat ventre sur la longboard. Je vais faire pareil sur ma planche à coté de toi, ok ?

Elle acquiesça.

Lexa : Maintenant regarde. Tu passes de la position couchée à la position debout. Hop. Tu as vu ? Je vais le répéter plusieurs fois. Si tu n'y arrives pas en faisant une-deux, tu peux le faire en 3 étapes en posant un genou sur la planche. Attend, je te montre.

J'effectuai le mouvement avec la grâce d'un félin. Elle m'observa la mâchoire grande ouverte avec un regard intense.

Lexa : Tu as compris Clarky ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Lexa : Bien on va mettre ça en exécution. Mais avant, arrête de me regarder comme ça, parce que si tu continues je ne serais plus responsable de moi même.

Clarke : Hein … Euh … Oui…Pardon. Allons y, essayons !

Elle s'installa sur la planche. Premier essai. Aïe ca va être compliqué. Je lui remontrai le mouvement en le décomposant doucement. Deuxième essai. Toujours pas.

Lexa : Attend j'ai une idée. Allonge toi sur la planche.

Je me mis debout au dessus d'elle, un pied de chaque coté du longboard. Je me baissai de manière à mettre mes mains sur ses hanches, tout en gardant les jambes tendues. Elle frissonna à ce contacte.

Lexa : Tu as froid ?

Clarke : Non c'est tout le contraire.

Lexa : Mmmh. Bon des que je te dis top, tu essayes de te mettre debout. Ok ?

Clarke : Mais je vais te rentrer dedans, tu es au dessus de moi !

Lexa : T'inquiète pas, fait ce que je te dis. Allez top !

Elle effectua le mouvement avec souplesse, je ne l'aidai qu'un chouia avec mes bras. Je gardai mes mains sur ses hanches.

Lexa : Et bah voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! On recommence une fois comme ça.

On ré effectua le mouvement, toujours mes mains sur ses hanches.

Lexa : Parfait !

Clarke : Parfait, parfait, enfin bon heureusement que tu m'aides quand même !

Elle se retourna vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil.

Clarke : Maintenant, c'est à moi de te dire ça.

Je la regardai avec interrogation.

Clarke : Si tu n'enlèves pas tes mains de mes hanches, c'est moi qui risque de ne plus être responsable de mes actes.

Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes.

Lexa : Désolée…Pourtant, j'ai pas forcement envie de les enlever …

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

Clarke : Ca va être compliqué d'aller surfer comme ça.

Lexa : Pas forcement. Aller essaye de le faire toute seule. Si tu te débrouilles bien, on va à l'eau.

Elle effectua une nouvelle fois le mouvement avec un peu de maladresse mais ça allait.

Lexa : Ok aller on y va.

Je pris la longboard sous le bras. Et me dirigea vers les vagues accompagnés de Clarky.

Lexa : Je te montre et après c'est ton tour.

Bon ok la mousse c'est pas le mieux pour moi mais bon. Je lui montrai comment ramer avec mes bras pour me donner un peu de vitesse lors de l'approche de la vague, puis me mis debout. Arrivée sur la terre ferme elle me regarda avec admiration.

Lexa : Clarke ! Ferme la bouche ! Haha Allez à ton tour mon bichon !

Clarke : Mon bichon ?

Lexa : Bah quoi ?! C'est mignon ! HIHI Allez zou, a l'eau ! T'inquiète pas je serais toujours à coté de toi.

Elle rame avec ses bras, commence à se mettre debout et boum, elle se casse la figure. Je la réceptionne dans mes bras.

Lexa : Ca va ? Rien de casser ?

Clarke : Ca va je ne suis faite de porcelaine, enfin pas encore. Je vais réessayer.

Lexa : Vas y.

Deuxième essai pas très concluant non plus.

Lexa : Attend je vais venir avec toi sur la planche. Comme un tandem. Je vais t'aider comme ça.

Troisième essai. On rama, je me mis debout la première et l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle a réussi. Jusqu'à arriver au rivage je ne bougea pas mes mains pour la garder en équilibre et lui faire ressentir chaque mouvements sur la planche. La liberté.

Clarke descendu. Je la suivi en posant la planche sur le sable.

Clarke : Wow, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ça ! C'est comme voler entre les nuages. Merci

Lexa : Cool, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu veux continuer ?

Clarke : Oui mais je veux essayer toute seule. Je vais rester dans la mousse. Si tu veux aller surfer de ton coté va s'y.

Lexa : T'es sur ?

Clarke : Oui oui va s'y !

On passa l'après midi sur cette plage presque vide, à bronzer, surfer chacune à son niveau et à rigoler. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques heures, j'étais fière de moi.

18H-

On rentra chacune chez nous histoire de se doucher parce que le sel sur la peau c'est pas le top.

20H-

La sonnerie retentie. C'est elle.

Je hurle.

Lexa : Vas y rentre Clarke !

Elle s'exécuta et s'avança pour me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je préparé le diner. Coquille saint Jacques à la crème accompagné de quelques pommes sautées et une salade de poireau.

Clarke : Wow, ca sent bon ! Tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuistot !

Lexa -se retournant coupant le feu- : Y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

Clarke : Intéressant.

Lexa : On passe à table tout de suite ça te dit ? Je meurs de faim.

Clarke : Oui ça me va, le sport ça creuse quand même !

On mangea sur le comptoir du bar, face à face, sans parler. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, non au contraire, il était reposant, apaisant. Pour dessert, j'avais préparé une petite mousse au chocolat dans deux vérines, avec une petite feuille de menthe sur le dessus accompagné d'un spéculoos. Elle s'était absentée quelques instants, puis revient avec un cadeau dans les mains. Je parti donc à la rencontre de mon sapin pour attraper son cadeau puis retourna auprès d'elle.

Clarke : C'était vraiment bon, merci beaucoup. J'ai trop mangé je crois, mais ton dessert à l'air tellement succulent, que je vais essayer de faire un peu de place dans mon estomac.

Je lui souri, ravie. Elle fit de même.

Lexa : Merci c'est gentil.

On mangea nos verrines en ce regardant droit dans les yeux, un instant presque magique. Une fois celle ci fini, elle poussa le petit cadeau qui était à ses cotés vers moi.

Clarke –tendre sourire-: Joyeux Noel Lex' !

Je lui donna mon paquet l'instant d'après.

Lexa –tendre sourire- : Joyeux Noel Clarky !

On déballa nos cadeaux. Elle m'avait offert un cadre photo noir, de taille moyenne avec une photo de nous deux. Je me rappelle exactement ce jour la, c'était lors d'une compétition à l'extérieur. Ma première victoire aux couleurs de mon université. Bien sur, je lui avais sauté dans les bras lors de la photo de la remise des récompenses, sur la plus haute marche du podium. C'était une très bonne journée. Je souri en me remémorant ce souvenir.

Au même moment, elle déchira le papier et découvrir son sweet rouge bordeaux. Elle découvrit les inscriptions « Coach n°1 » sur le dos du pull et les initiales C.G sur le haut de la poitrine à gauche.

On releva les yeux au même moment. Je fis le tour du comptoir et la prit dans mes bras. Je lui chuchotai un « merci » au creux de l'oreille. Elle me prit la main.

Clarke : Viens avec moi.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

PDV Lexa

On était la, comme il y a quelques heures de ça. Le hall d'entrée. Sous la branche de gui. L'ambiance n'était pas désagréable, même si aucune de nous ne parlait, la tête vers le bas regardant nos pieds et nos mains enlacées. Rien autour n'existait, pourtant, la télé était en marche non loin de la, un de nos téléphone avait sonné. Rien ne pouvait perturber la bulle qu'on s'était crée, notre bulle. D'un geste simple son pouce commença à faire de petits mouvements circulaires sur le dos de la main. Cette sensation était plus qu'agréable, je ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter, tout en relevant la tête et en la penchant en arrière. La chaleur de sa main ainsi que sa douceur me fit avoir des frissons par milliers.

C'est alors, que je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou. C'était un baiser timide et tendre sur un point sensible de mon corps. Je ne sais combien de temps ma coach resta à cette endroit précis, surement quelques secondes mais ça m'en paru une éternité. Ses fines lèvres quittèrent ma peau. J'osai enfin baisser la tête et planter mes yeux verts émeraude dans ses yeux océans. Son regard était enivrant comme à chaque fois que je m'y plongeai dedans. Celui ci s'intensifia, et elle porta sa main libre sur ma joue ce qui me valu de pencher ma tête contre celle ci sans détourner notre jeu de regard.

Lexa : Clarke …

Clarke : Shhhuuuuuuu

Elle rapprocha alors son corps du mien, déplaça sa main qui était sur ma joue, derrière ma nuque et rapprocha sa tête de la mienne. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus cas quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Je pouvais presque les sentir. Je pu alors apercevoir dans son regard de l'envie, l'envie de m'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un quart de seconde. Et c'est pendant ce quart de seconde que j'en profitai pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était tendre et doux. J'ai déplacé mes mains au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher au plus près de moi. Ses lèvres fines et charnues à la fois s'emboitaient parfaitement avec les miennes.

On se sépara quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre notre souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, on pouvait y apercevoir maintenant de la tendresse. Elle m'attira de nouveau à elle pour poser de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était beaucoup moins chaste, beaucoup moins timide et avec de la passion et de l'envie mais sans non plus être sauvage. Nos lèvres s'activèrent comparé au premier baiser, et commencèrent une danse interminable. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et mes mains se prônaient dans sa chevelure blonde. Je lui mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure ce qui le procura des frissons. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement à l'issue de mon action. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Et franchement, si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller. Sa langue, me sortie de cette pensée merveilleuse, pour demander l'accès à la mienne. Ma bouche s'ouvra alors, s'en même que je puisse me contrôler. Nos langues valsent ensemble et je crois alors mourir, parce qu'il semble que je sois dans un petit coin de paradis. Mon cœur va me lâcher si on continue comme ça. Pourtant j'en redemande en la déplaçant contre la porte d'entrée pour me coller d'avantage à elle. Les minutes passent mais le temps s'arrête. Je suis sur un nuage. Mais pourtant, maintenant il faut qu'on ait une discussion. C'est ainsi, avec tristesse, que je me décolle des ses lèvres et de son corps. Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle comprend. Elle m'attrape de nouveau la main, entrelace nos doigts et nous dirige vers le canapé.

Assises l'une à coté de l'autre, personne ne parle. Nos mains sont toujours enlacées et nos yeux parlent d'eux mêmes. Pourtant je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

Lexa –rougit- : Je … Tu … Enfin … Nous…

Clarke –sourit : Lex', tranquille, on a tout notre temps pour parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Lexa –sourit- : Oui, tu as raison. Mais par où commencer ?

Clarke : Et bien par la commencement ! HAHA

Lexa : Bien mais ne soit pas trop méchante avec moi d'accord ?

Clarke : Jamais !

Lexa : Ce baiser, c'était du à la branche de gui ou …

Clarke : Oui et non. On va dire que cette petite tradition m'a en quelque sorte, aidé à faire le premier pas vers toi.

Lexa : Donc ça veut dire que tu avais l'intention de m'embrasser un jour ou l'autre ?

Clarke : Oui Lex', j'en avais l'intention. Mais j'étais pas sur que... tu m'accueilles comme tu l'as fait ce soir.

Lexa : Pourquoi aurais je réagis autrement ?

Clarke – baissa la tête- : Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'intéresse peut être pas !

Lexa – lui remontant celle ci- : Comment peux tu dire ça après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je ressens beaucoup de chose pour toi et je peux t'assurer que c'est plus que de l'amitié !

Clarke : Et je ressens beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour toi Lex'. Tout à l'heure, c'était juste … waouh. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec mes élèves auparavant, je suis toujours restée très professionnelle d'habitude, mais toi, depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce bar … Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu n'avais pas était mon élève, je t'aurai surement proposé un rendez vous …

Lexa : Waouh... Tu sais que j'aurai fait la même chose si je t'avais recroisé dans ce bar un autre soir. Mais je ne pensais pas être ton genre, enfin je veux dire que je pensais que tu préférais les grands bruns barbus. On n'en a jamais parlé. Enfin je t'ai un peu raconté pour Costia mais c'est tout.

Elle me vola un baiser à la fin de ma phrase. Puis on repris un long combat avec nos yeux dans un silence non gênant, toujours la télé en bruit de fond. Elle prit la parole.

Clarke : Est ce que .. enfin tu voudrais.. Je m'y prends mal désolée, ça fait longtemps, moi aussi, que je n'ai pas eu de relations… Est ce que tu voudrais commencer quelque chose avec moi ? Je sais que c'est compliqué avec mon statut d'entraineur et ton statut d'élève, mais je pense qu'on pourrait au moins se laisser une chance. Enfin si tu veux. Je pense que tu as pris mon cœur en otage Lex'. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi, j'ai toujours envie de t'appeler ou t'écrire quand tu n'es pas la, même si je ne le faisais pas forcement. Et dieu sait que c'était dur de résister ! Le matin quand je me lève je pense à toi et tes merveilleux yeux verts. Et le soir quand je me couche ma dernière pensée t'est destinée. Je crois bien que je suis accro à toi comme une toxico à un rail de coc'…Pas très glamour comme comparaison mais…

Je la coupa en l'embrassant tendrement et avec tous les sentiments que je pouvais ressentir, tout mon amour. Bien évidemment, elle y répondit avec toute la force qui lui restait de la journée.

Lexa : Je crois bien que c'est la plus belle déclaration de toute ma vie. Bien qu'on ne m'en ait pas fait non plus des masses, mais celle ci c'est vraiment la plus belle de toutes ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu as bousculé tout mon univers ! Pour moi l'amour était une faiblesse après Costia, mais avec toi, j'ai juste envie d'avancer et que tu sois la à mes cotés dans mon bonheur ainsi que dans mon malheur. J'ai envie de tout partager avec toi, absolument tout. Au début, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux mais maintenant je m'en fiche, j'ai pas envie de cacher que je suis totalement sous ton charme. Alors, oui, je voudrais qu'on se laisse une chance, mais avant, je voudrais savoir tous les risques que tu encourras si quelqu'un de l'université apprend qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Clarke m'attira alors a elle et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Je pense que je pourrais ne faire que ça de mes journées, l'embrasser. Cette idée ne me déplairait pas. Avant, qu'elle engage la conversation, sur les risques de cette relation, on s'allongea sur le canapé. Son corps chaud été collé au mien, sa poitrine contre mon dos et son bras gauche, m'entourant, posé sur mon ventre. Je n'ai qu'une envie que le temps s'arrête. On aurait du se jeter à l'eau bien avant, même si on le fait tous les jours au MAC haha, vous avez compris quoi. Elle posa un baiser chaleureux dans mon cou un peu comme celui sous la branche de gui.

Clarke : Si, notre relation est découverte à Harvard, je risque de me faire virer et de ne plus pouvoir être coach jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais bon y a pire, c'est pas comme ces profs qui couchent avec leurs élèves qui sont encore mineurs. Eux, la sanction est vachement plus lourde. Ils sont renvoyés des établissements, reçoivent une plainte des parents de l'élève, ne peuvent plus enseigner de vie, ont une salle réputation ainsi qu'une amende. Alors je trouve ma punition serait raisonnable.

Je entrelaça nos doigts avec sa main posée sur mon ventre et ferma les yeux.

Lexa : Certes, mais quand même, je sais que tu aimes entrainer, ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs quand tu nageais encore en pro.

Clarke : Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le métier de ma vie. Bref pour l'instant, je voudrais juste profiter de toi pour la soirée. On en reparlera au moment voulu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je pivota vers elle pour l'embrasser quand mon téléphone sonna. Je lui volai quand même un baiser avant de me lever et d'aller chercher nos cellulaires sur le comptoir. J'avais des messages d'Octavia et Raven. Lincoln, lui, devait encore être dans l'avion.

Les deux messages des filles me demandaient comment c 'était passé mes retrouvailles avec Clarke. Elles étaient au courant au vu des snaps que je leur avais envoyé dans l'après midi.

Je leur répondis que j'avais beaucoup de chose à leur raconter, mais que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire tout de suite vu que j'étais encore auprès d'elle.

En me rasseyant tout prêt de ma coach, je lui remis son iPhone. Elle aussi avait des messages. Elle tapota vite fait sur son clavier tactile et reposa celui ci sur la table basse du salon.

On se regarda et je repris la parole.

Lexa : Faut que je dise autre chose.

Elle acquiesça.

Lexa : Raven et Octavia sont au courant, enfin a moitié, c'est elles qui m'ont un peu poussé à aller vers toi, et Lincoln aussi mais c'est différent. Ca pose un problème ?

Je baissai les yeux en jouant avec mes doigts ne sachant pas ou me mettre. Elle la releva immédiatement en me faisant un petit sourire.

Clarke : Hey, t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Ce n'est pas un problème si elles savent tenir leur langue à l'université. D'accord et puis je dois t'avouer que mes amis les plus proches ont déjà entendu parlé de toi ainsi que ma sœur et ma mère ! Alors ? Qui deux nous gagne ? Je pense que c'est moi ! En parlant d'amis, j'aimerai bien te les présenter un de ces jours …

Lexa : Avec grand plaisir. Dernière chose, vu que ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse toute les deux, je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller doucement, enfin qu'on prenne le temps quoi…

Clarke : Je me disais la même chose, j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher ou quoi que ce soit, prenons le temps de se découvrir mutuellement même si on sait beaucoup déjà de chose l'une sur l'autre.

Lexa : Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

Clarke : Bien sur que je reste avec toi, j'ai bien l'intention profiter des vacances en ta compagnie.

Une séance de câlins/ bisous commença sur le canapé sans dépasser de limites. Tout était doux et tendre. Encore un instant magique. Malgré qu'on veuille prendre notre temps, la température grimpa rapidement. C'est ainsi que je me détachai d'elle, qui me regarda avec interrogation.

Lexa –rougit- : Tu me donnes chaud.

Clarke : Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, j'aime ça. Et à moi aussi tu me donnes chaud.

Lexa : On va faire quelques longueurs, histoire de se rafraichir ? Et après dodo ?

Clarke : C'est une bonne alternative.

On partit faire quelques longueurs pour se détendre, en sous vêtements puis on prit la direction de ma chambre. Je lui donnai un long t-shirt et un mini short qu'elle puisse se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle revient changé et on puis s'installer dans mon lit, notre lit. On s'installa chacune de notre coté, puis elle se colla à moi pour s'endormir ce que l'on fit bien vite.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

PDV Lexa

8H –

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, pourtant la fatigue n'était plus la. J'avais merveilleusement bien dormi. Je me remémorai la soirée d'hier ? Etait ce réel ou bien était ce un magnifique rêve ? J'avais passé une magnifique journée hier, et une soirée pleine de surprises, mais de magnifiques surprises. Ma jolie blonde remua à coté de moi. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Merveilleux. Clarke Griffin, Coach de Harvard était devenue hier soir, ma petite amie. Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Ca tête posé sur le haut de ma poitrine et son corps collée au mien, je l'enlaçai gentiment pour ne pas réveiller madame. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

8H30 –

Cela fait une demi heure, que je l'observe. Une demi heure que je me remémore chaque baiser passé hier soir, chaque regard. Il va falloir que je me lève sinon, je vais avoir envie de la réveiller juste pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce serait un peu égoïste de ma part, surtout que ma petite amie est une marmotte. Ma petite amie. Ca me fait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, mais c'est parfait et je pense pouvoir m'y habituer très vite. Clarke Griffin ma petite amie. Je souri à cette phrase. La meuf se parle toute seule et souri toute seule à ses bailles. Mais non je ne suis pas folle je vous assure. Bref, il est grand temps que je me lève, comme ça je pourrais lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner et puis peut être que pour une fois je pourrais petit déjeuner avec elle, ou au moins juste pour mon café.

Je desserre mes bras de son corps et me décale tout doucement vers la sortie de mon lit. Je me retrouve assise, les jambes dans le vide. Je regarde derrière moi, ouf c'est bon, elle dort toujours à point fermé. Je me mets alors debout quand une main attrape la mienne. Je me retourne. La jeune femme blonde dans mon lit me regarde avec interrogation et me tire un peu plus vers elle, pour que je reprenne ma place à ses cotés. Un genou sur le matelas, je me penche alors vers elle pour lui faire un tendre bisou sur sa joue puis me redresse. Elle prend alors la parole.

Clarke – voix roque - : Tu vas où ?

Lexa –sourit du à sa voix matinal- : Te préparer un petit déjeuner.

Clarke –fit une moue- : Hors de question, tu restes avec moi.

Elle m'attira un peu plus à elle. Alors je reparti sous les draps pour rejoindre ma compagne. J'ouvris mes bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y loger. Elle reprit sa position initiale et entremêla nos jambes pour être sur que je ne m'enfuirai pas. Elle releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Clarke : Bonjour.

Lexa : Mmh bonjour. Je pourrais me réveiller tous les matins comme ça.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

Clarke : Oh oui, moi aussi je pourrais m'y habituer.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Non étions sur un petit nuage, ou personne ne parlait. On était bien, dans notre bulle, on profitait, tout simplement. Je lui caressais le bras, tandis faisait de petits ronds sur la pointe de ma hanche. Ce contact me fit frissonner et elle s'en aperçu.

Clarke : C'est que je vous ferais de l'effet Mlle Wood ?

Lexa : Si tu savais à quel point.

Pour toute réponse, elle accentua ses effleurements qui me firent redoubler de frissons.

Lexa : Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te sauter dessus. En es tu bien consciente ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on y aille doucement ?

Clarke : Si si bien sur que je veux y aller doucement, mais j'y peux rien si tu m'attires comme un aimant et que j'ai tout le temps envie de te toucher. Désolée.

Lexa : Clarke ne t'excuse pas pour ça, si tu n'avais pas envie de me toucher, c'est qu'il y aurait un problème, non ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je lui déposa des baisers par milliers sur tout son visage d'ange et fini par lui donner un tendre baiser qu'elle accentua un peu trop, ce qui m'enflamma encore plus.

Lexa : Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner afin que mademoiselle puisse calmer ses ardeurs.

Clarke : Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui m'allumes !

Lexa : N'importe quoi, je n'ai fait que te parsemer de tendres bisous. Mais si tu n'en veux plus, faut le dire.

Sur ceux, je quittai notre lit, en la laissant en plan.

10H03 –

J'ouvris le frigidaire pour en sortir des œufs, du lait et du bacon. Puis j'ouvris un placard pour en sortir de la farine, du sucre et de l'huile. Une fois les ingrédients sur le bar, je sorti deux poêles plus deux récipients.

Avant de commencer mes préparations, je pris la télécommande de la chaine hifi et y mettre de la musique en aléatoire.

 **Roulette – System of down**

 **I have a problem that I can not explain**

 **I have no reason why it should've been so plain**

 **I have no questions but I sure have excuse**

 **I lack the reasons why I should be so confused**

 **I know how I feel when I'm around you**

 **I don't know how I feel when I'm around you**

 **Around you**

Je pris le premier récipient, pour y mettre trois œufs. Je battu les œufs en rythme avec la musique. En même temps, je mis le bacon à cuire sur une des deux poêles, tout en chantonnant. Je pris le deuxième récipient, pour y introduire de la farine, et du sucre. Je rajouta les œufs et fouetta l'ensemble. Une bonne odeur régnait désormais dans l'appartement. Je retourna le bacon sur leur autre face, et incorpora le beurre fondu dans la préparation de mes pancakes, ainsi que le lait. Je battais tout ça en rythme quand les deux mains de ma compagne vinrent se poser sur mes hanches et sa tête au creux de mon coup.

Clarke : Mmmmh, ça sent bon. Une vraie cuisinière. Entre hier et aujourd'hui tu me gattes.

Lexa : Je ferais beaucoup de chose pour tes beaux yeux.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et parti s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar. Elle observé chaque petits gestes que je faisais. Je mis les œufs à cuire avec le bacon pour finir l'omelette et commença les pancakes sur l'autre poêle.

Je relevai la tête vers elle. Elle m'observé avec amour et admiration.

Lexa : Ok, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis douée en cuisine, ce qui veut surement dire que ce n'est pas un talent inné chez toi. Alors dis moi en quoi es tu douée ?

Clarke : Je suis douée en tant que Coach, haha !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Et reprit.

Clarke : Non, sans rire, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en guitare, en dessin et en pâtisserie. Mais la cuisine ce n'est pas trop ça. A par des pates, du riz et des steaks, je sais pas faire grand chose ou sinon c'est totalement cramé.

Lexa : Hihi, d'accord alors je cuisinerais les plats et tu feras les desserts ! Et de la guitare ! Intéressant. Quand aurai je le grand honneur de t'entendre gratter sur les cordes de cet instrument ?

Je pris deux assiettes et y mit un morceau d'omelette, deux pancakes, quelques fraises coupées, la moitié d'un kiwi dans chaque assiette et les servit à table. Je nous pris deux verres pour nous servir un grand jus d'orange.

Lexa : Le petit déj' est servi.

Clarke : Merci, ça à l'air délicieux. Et pour la guitare, je pourrais t'en jouer ce soir, si tu veux bien passer la soirée … chez moi.

Lexa : Bien sur que je veux bien passer la soirée chez toi, mais seulement si j'ai le droit de la passer dans tes bras.

Clarke : Bien sur que tu la passeras dans mes bras.

On se pencha pour se faire un mini bisou trop chouqui puis on déjeuna tranquillement.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

PDV LEXA

Trois mois étaient passés depuis ce fameux 25 Décembre. Le meilleur noël de toute ma vie je dois l'avouer. Depuis on était revenues à la réalité, la fac, les cours, les exams. Avec Clarke tout fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Pas grand monde n'était au courant de notre relation amoureuse et on restait très discrètes à l'université pour qu'il n'y est aucuns doutes sur nous. Généralement on sortait peu ou alors, à l'extérieur du campus histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer par des gens de la fac. C'est dur de rester caché mais pour l'instant on gère plutôt bien notre truc. Clarke ne vient pas souvent aux dortoirs, ou bien elle ne reste pas longtemps, du coup c'est moi qui vais assez souvent chez elle.

Trois mois que je la découvre de jour en jour, trois mois que je suis sous le charme absolue de ma chère et tendre petite amie Clarke Griffin. Ce soir, après l'entrainement, nous allons dans un petit restaurant français pour fêter nos trois mois. Enfin c'est la raison officielle, l'autre raison c'est qu'on veut être un maximum ensemble quand on le peut et profiter de la vie.

Pendant trois mois, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Lincoln et Octavia sortaient enfin ensemble. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser lors de son séjour chez Octavia pour le premier de l'an. Quant à Finn et Raven, ils étaient sortis ensemble quelque temps, mais ça ne coller pas. Ils étaient plus dans la relation frère et sœur que dans une histoire d'amour. Du coup, Raven était un peu volatile en rencontrant plusieurs partenaires, des coups d'un soir quoi.

En trois mois, j'avais aussi rencontré les amis les plus proches de ma petite amie. J'étais passé par un interrogatoire au début puis ils se sont détendus et ont fini par m'accepter. Tant que je rendais Clarke heureuse c'est ce qui leur importé le plus.

17H –

J'arrive au Mac pour aller m'entrainer avec mes coéquipières. Aujourd'hui, on travaille les relais parce que les filles galère un peu même si on gagne la plus part des compétitions. Avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires, je frappe sur la porte du coach.

Coach Griffin : Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte et la ferma derrière moi, à clé on ne sait jamais qui pourrait rentrer. Elle m'aperçu et me fis sont plus beau sourire. Elle était entrain de travailler sur un recrutement pour les prochaines recrues de l'an prochain. Je fis le tour du bureau et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour ? Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Bonjour mon ange. Et bien écoute, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai pu te voir. Tu es partie vite ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'apercevoir.

Lexa : Oui je sais, mais pour entretenir le corps de rêve que tu tiens dans les mains, je suis partie courir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu avais un air de plénitude sur le visage. Je ne voulais pas déranger ça.

Clarke : Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais et puis tu sais que j'aime être dans tes bras le matin. Ca rend ma journée … meilleure.

Assise sur son bureau, je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lexa : Excuse moi alors mon amour.

Clarke : Tu es pardonnée depuis longtemps. Allez va te changer, tu vas être en retard et il me semble que le Coach n'aime pas ça.

Je me redressa et me mis au garde à vous.

Lexa : A vos ordres chef !

Elle me vola un baiser avant d'exploser de rire.

Clarke : Allez file.

Elle me donna une petite claque sur les fesses et je parti au pas de courses.

18H30 –

L'entrainement c'était bien passé, les filles étaient en forme et on ne faisait que de bons relais avec de bon temps. Clarke c'était absenté une quinzaine de minutes, du à un coup de téléphone important et m'avait dit de prendre ça place. C'était cool, les filles étaient contente malgré le faite que je sois aussi dur que Mlle Griffin. Ca m'avait même valu un réflexion de Raven qui me disait « Je ne sais pas qui est la pire entre toi et elle » Ce à quoi, toute ma team avait rigolé. Puis Clarke revenant, j'avais regagné ma place dans l'eau. C'était vraiment un bon entrainement.

Clarke nous fit sortir de l'eau.

Coach Griffin : C'est bien les filles je suis fière de vous, si vous me faites ça pour les finales du championnat le weekend prochain vous êtes sur d'être médaillées. Allez prendre votre douche et à demain. Ah oui, Mlle Wood, vous viendrez me voir s'il vous plait, il faut qu'on est une discussion.

Toutes mes coéquipières me regardaient avec interrogation, surtout Raven et Octavia. Je levai les épaules pour dire que je n'avais aucune idée du sujet de conversation. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir peur, Clarke avait l'air heureuse en disant ça.

19H10 –

Je suis dans le bureau du coach assise dans un des fauteuils en cuir en face d'elle.

Lexa : Alors que me vaut l'honneur d'être une nouvelle fois assise dans ce fauteuil et non sur ton bureau à t'embrasser ?

Clarke : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, enfin mauvaise pas tant que ça. Mais je préférais qu'on en parle au resto mon amour, d'accord ?

Lexa : Oui ca me va ! Tu es prête ?

Clarke : Laisse moi prendre mon sac et on y va. Tu me rejoins derrière comme d'habitude ?

Lexa : Oui, comme d'habitude.

Je lui vola un baiser et partie la première pour que personne n'est aucun soupçons. Trois mois que l'on vit dans le danger. C'est plutôt excitant mais chiant à la longue.

Je la retrouvai deux rues après le mac, dans sa voiture, direction « Le Français ».

Arrivé au restaurant, je pu remarquer qu'on nous étions seule. Il y avait des bougies partout. Je regardai ma chère et tendre sans trop comprendre.

Lexa : Rien que toi et moi ?

Clarke : Rien que toi et moi, c'est une soirée spéciale.

Lexa : Merci mon cœur, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tu l'auras pour le dessert.

Clarke : Pour le dessert, hein ?

Lexa : Non pas ce genre de dessert. Dommage pour toi bab'. Allez viens, le serveur nous attend.

En entrée nous avons pu manger une « terrine de foie gras des Landes au vin de madère vieux, salade de pissenlit et noisette du Médoc » Tout était écrit en français alors on avait demandé au serveur une petite traduction. Rien que l'entrée était terriblement bonne. Tous les produits venez du sud ouest de la France et était livrés avion. C'était succulent.

Puis en plat principale nous avons prit du poisson, une sole d'Arcachon et pommes de terre confites, celtuce, cresson, caviar et velouté d'huîtres. Encore une fois des produits du Sud Ouest de la France. Je n'avais jamais mangé d'huitre de ma vie, et c'était vraiment bon. Un peu écoeurant en son aspect, mais vraiment bon en bouche. On se régalait.

Une fois la commande passée pour le dessert, malgré le fait qu'on est déjà trop mangé, on commença une longue discussion sur le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Chérie, le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure.. C'était pour une offre d'emploi.

Lexa : Comment ça une offre d'emploi ? Par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Clarke : C'était la fédération de natation australienne. Ils veulent me recruter pour entrainer quelques filles de l'équipe des kangourous. Ils ont vu mes résultats avec vous et m'ont directement appelé.

Lexa : Wahou.. Bah ça alors ! Et tu en penses quoi ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que j'en discute avec toi. Si j'accepte ce poste, mauvaise nouvelle, je ne serais plus ta coach et on se verra moins mais bonne nouvelle on aura plus a se cacher, on pourra sortir comme n'importe quel couple.

Lexa : Mon cœur la décision te reviens, je n'ai rien à dire la dessus c'est ta carrière. Qu'importe ton choix, je serais avec toi. Tu penses accepter ?

Clarke : Justement, deuxième information, ils veulent une mes filles chez les pro, avec moi. Je pense accepter, si cette dernière accepte aussi.

Lexa : Hein ? Mais c'est vraiment un truc de ouf ça ! Dit moi, qui a était remarqué par les recruteurs ? Octavia ? Raven ? Lindsey ? Nina ?

Clarke : Lex' du calme, laisse moi en placer une.

Le serveur nous apporta les desserts, panna cotta au pur chocolat Guanaja, crème glacée cacahuète et chocolat lacté, granité à la fleur de sel. Ok demain, c'est sur qu'il va falloir que j'aille faire du sport. Clarke reprit.

Clarke : Avant que je continue, je voudrais que tu ouvres ceci.

Elle me tendit une petite enveloppe. J'ouvris celle ci. C'était un courrier, de la faculté de Harvard, me disant, que j'avais eu mon diplôme haut la main et qu'ils me souhaitaient d'avoir une belle carrière dans mon pays d'origine. Face à mon regard perdu, Clarke me prit la main et j'installai mon regard dans les siens.

Clarke : C'est toi qu'ils recrutent mon amour. J'ai fais le nécessaire auprès de tes profs pour qu'ils valident ton diplôme par rapport à tes semestres validés. Maintenant c'est à toi de savoir si tu es prête à aller nager chez les pros ou non ?

Lexa : Wahou, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Merci mon amour. Sache que moi aussi pour nos trois mois, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je lui tendu une petite boite. Elle l'ouvrit le sourire sur les lèvres.

Clarke : Une clé ?

Lexa : La clé de chez moi, enfin de chez moi et Lincoln, mais aussi la clé de mon cœur.

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec amour. Alors pour la première fois, depuis que je suis avec elle, je lui susurrai à l'oreille ces trois petits mots.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Des frissons parcourraient son corps en long, en large et en travers. Elle planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

On mangea notre dessert en silence, en s'observant mutuellement, avec amour et tendresse. Je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle et c'était sorti tout seul. Par chance elle m'avait répondu. On ne reparla pas de la soirée de son nouveau poste, ni de mon futur job. On paya l'addition puis rentra chez elle.

Une fois la porte de son appartement franchi, je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. J'attrapa Clarke par les hanches et la colla contre le mur. Je l'embrassai tendrement, pour lui prouver tout mon amour, et l'importance qu'elle a pour moi, dans ma vie de tous les jours. Nos corps commencèrent à chauffer de plus en plus. Je la débarrassai de sa veste avec un geste presque automatique. Nos baisers s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et ma langue jouait avec la sienne. Elle inversa nos postions et fit de même avec ma veste. Je lui parsemais plein de tendres bisous dans son cou. Quelques gémissements s'échappaient alors de sa bouche. Mes mains commencèrent à se balader sous son t-shirt. Elle, avait sa main gauche sur mon postérieur et sa main droite posée sur mon t-shirt au dessus de mon sein. On s'arrête quelques secondes.

Clarke : T'es sur de toi ?

Lexa : Oui je suis sur, on a assez attendu comme ça.

Clarke se remit alors à m'embrasser et je commençai à lui enlever son t-shirt. Au fur et à mesure que cette tension sexuelle montée, on se déplaçait aux quatre coins de l'appartement, en dispersant nos fringues un peu partout. On arriva dans sa chambre, notre chambre, notre cocon. Elle me déposai délicatement sur le lit et se positionna à califourchon au dessus de moi. Seul un mince tissu se trouvait encore sur nos corps, qui celui ci était plutôt humide. Dans une geste presque surréaliste, je retournai ma compagne pour prendre sa place et prendre les commandes. Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, je la regardai dans les yeux.

Lexa : Je vous aime Clarke Griffin !

Clarke : Je vous aime aussi Lexa Wood !

Je l'embrassa de nouveau et lui enleva le dernier vêtement qui faisait obstacle à son désir grandissant. Cette nuit là, Clarke m'avait prouvé son amour comme j'avais pût le faire avec elle. Clarke avait crié mon nom à plusieurs reprises d'une façon tellement sensuelle, comme je l'avais fait avec le sien. Les voisins n'ont pas du beaucoup dormir, mais je m'en fiche. On avait attendu pendant trois mois avant de sauter le pas et ça en valait vraiment la peine. Ma petite amie était parfaite en tout points et j'étais totalement et éperdument folle amoureuse d'elle. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin qu'on s'était endormie, nos corps chauds enlacés l'un contre l'autre, avec un sourire sur nos lèvres.

Je l'aime.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

PDV LEXA

Cette nuit là, avait été fabuleuse. Et celles qui suivirent aussi. Clarke est merveilleuse et je pense vraiment que je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Les championnats sont ce weekend. On est dans le bus direction LA et sa piscine olympique. En tant que Capitaine, je suis un peu stressée, Clarke aussi. On a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. Non pas parce que notre nouveau boulot nous attend, mais parce qu'on tient à notre équipe et que l'image de l'université compte beaucoup. On a aussi envie de réussir pour nous, pour notre bonheur et surtout celui de mes filles, mes coéquipières.

Raven et Octavia sont assises cote à cote et écoute de la musique tranquillement. Ma petite amie et moi même avons prit la décision d'annoncer nos bonnes nouvelles à la fin du weekend, qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne. Rav' et Octi vont m'en vouloir de ne pas leur avoir dit tout de suite. Mais elles ont été ravies d'entendre qu'on avait passé un cap avec ma merveilleuse coach. Elles avaient voulu tous les détails. Bien sur, j'avais gardé un peu mal langue, cela ne me concerne que ma blonde et moi même.

19H –

Clarke commence à s'agiter à l'avant du bus alors que nous, on rigole, prend des vidéos et des photos pour se souvenir du weekend des championnats. Clarke, me regarda quelques instants avant de se retourner.

Lexa : Hey coach, détendez vous et venez prendre des photos avec nous, vous faites partie de l'équipe aussi !

Les filles : Oui coach, venez ! Oui venez !

Coach Griffin –toute sourire- : Très bien j'arrive.

Elle donna les dernières indications au chauffeur et se rapprocha de nous, enfin surtout de moi. Elle resta avec nous, au fond du bus pour prendre des photos, elle avait même sortie son téléphone pour en garder quelques unes pour elle. Heureusement, les filles ne se sont pas aperçues que c'était moi en fond d'écran … sinon voilà le malaise.

19H24 –

Le chauffeur se gare au motel. On est 9 filles pour Clarke, ce qui veut dire 5 chambre de deux. Je sais déjà avec qui je vais passer ma nuit et je m'en réjouis, j'aime tellement quand je m'endors dans ses bras ou inversement. Elle donna les clefs aux filles et tout le monde parti s'installer. On avait quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain matin. On parti donc en compagnie de Raven et Octavia en direction le Walk Of Fame et ses animations. On trouva un petit restaurant chinois où l'on passa une partie de la soirée, abrité des regards indiscrets.

Quelques heures après avoir fini de manger et immortalisé le moment sur le strip grâce à l'appareil photo d'Octi, on rejoignit nos appartements respectifs.

On se souhaita toute une bonne nuit avant de se séparer.

Clarke : Bonne nuit les filles, et surtout pas de bêtises et soyer en forme pour demain ! On va l'avoir ce championnat !

Raven : Nous, on fera pas de bêtises, c'est à vous deux qu'il faut dire ça. La coach et la capitaine doivent être à 300% demain !

Raven nous fit un clin d'œil, avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire et partie en direction de sa chambre avec Octi.

Une fois la porte franchie, Clarke ferma les rideaux, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je pris l'initiative d'enlever mon top sous son regard attendri, puis je déboutonnai le bouton de mon jean délavé, pour ensuite faire glisser tout au long de mes jambes et enfin l'enlever. Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et me regarda avec envie. Je plia mes affaires et les rangea dans un des tiroirs, puis me dirigea vers ma magnifique petite amie. Je me rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à coller mon corps à moitié nu au sien, encore bien vêtu.

Je passai ma main gauche sous son t-shirt en m'emparant et de sa hanche, ce qui la fit frissonner et passa ma main droite derrière sa nuque. Elle posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher encore un maximum contre son corps. Elle approcha sa bouche contre mon oreille.

Clarke : On ne devrait pas… Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fatiguée demain.

Lexa – déposant de petits baisers dans son cou- : Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives avec des cernes des 3 mètres demain.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Je me détachai de son emprise. J'avais très envie d'elle, mais elle avait raison malheureusement. Je devais garder mes forces, si je voulais gagner des titres pendant ce weekend. Alors pour calmer mes ardeurs, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je me débarrassai des deux derniers tissus qui cachaient mon intimité et m'installa sous la pomme de douche fixait au plafond.

Les yeux fermés, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps, les minutes défilaient s'en que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je pensais à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivée depuis le début de cette année en terre américaine. Ma rencontre avec Octi et Reyes, ma rencontre avec Clarke, mes titres obtenus grâce à mon entrainement spécialisé, le nouveau job de Linc', notre appart, mon futur boulot chez les pros … Tout ça tout ça. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu, la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. Je revins à la réalité quand je senti une paire de mains, glisser sur mes hanches pour atterrir sur mon ventre. Clarke m'avait rejoint. Nos corps collés, sa poitrine contre mon dos et sa tête posée sur mon épaule droite, le temps s'arrête autour de nous et nous amène dans un monde parallèle, celui du septième ciel. Ma chère et tendre colla ses fines lèvres rosies sur la paroi de ma carotide. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau chaude de la douche sur nos corps enlacés, un frisson parcouru tout mon être. J'étais bien, du bonheur à l'état pur. Elle ouvrit délicatement la bouche, et sorti sa langue pour la placer au croisement de mon épaule et de mon cou. Elle l'a déplaça en remontant celle ci vers mon oreille pour enfin attraper mon lobe pour le mordiller. Je commençais à avoir chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Etait ce à cause de la douche ou bien de l'effet que me procurer ma coach à chaque instant ou elle entrait en contact avec moi ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Clarke –chuchota-: Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

Lexa –voix rauque- : Vraiment pas raisonnable !

Je me retournai alors pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'était pas du tout chaste mais plutôt sauvage, avec une réelle envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je ne pensais pas aux championnats demain, juste à elle, à moi, à nous. Je voulu prendre les commandes mais elle m'en empêcha en me plaquant contre la paroi de douche transparente. Ainsi, elle hissa mes deux mains au dessus de ma tête, et prolongea le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche pour jouer à un duel sensuel avec la mienne. J'avais envie d'elle, très envie et elle le savait, Clarke allait jouer avec moi ce soir, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Une fois ce baiser terminé, elle descendu sa bouche sur ma poitrine, sur mon sein gauche. Elle traçait de petit cercle avec sa langue autour de mon téton pendant que sa main droite, palpait mon autre sein. Des gémissements s'échappèrent alors de mon être, je sentis un sourire s'étirer contre mon corps.

Lexa : Mon cœur …

Elle accentua ses gestes contre mon sein gauche et descendu sa main droite vers mon bas ventre. Elle repris possession de ma bouche en m'embrassant avec tendresse, tout en titillant gentiment mon clitoris. Je gémissais une fois de plus. Ces caresses était comme des décharges électriques, celles qui vous donner qu'une envie, convulser de bonheur, de jouissance. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais la sentir en moi.

Lexa : Clarke …

Pendant un quart de seconde ses yeux bleus se mélangèrent aux miens, puis l'océan se déchaina. Elle va passer à l'action, je le sais. Et en un instant, elle plaça ses deux mains sous mon postérieur, à la limite de mes cuisses et me souleva. Mes jambes encerclaient sont magnifique corps et elle me déplaça dans le coin de la douche pour me caler. Elle releva son regard dans le mien en signe d'approbation. Elle l'obtenu par un baiser de ma part. Pas besoin de se parler, nous étions un livre ouvert pour chacune de nous. Alors dans un mouvement d'agilité, elle libéra sa main gauche qu'elle plaça une nouvelle fois sur mon intimité. Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci, elle y transmit tout son amour pour moi. Je prolongeai la baiser pour lui montrer, moi aussi, à quel point je l'aimais. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle me pénétra, avec toute la douceur du monde.

Plus les minutes défilèrent, plus la chaleur en moi grandissait et plus les gémissements s'échappèrent. J'allais venir et ma petite amie le savait. C'est pourquoi elle accéléra ses mouvements de va et viens et s'aida de son pouce pour appliquer de petite pression sur mon clitoris. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon corps convulsa de plaisir, mon sexe encercla ses doigts toujours en moi et j'hurlai son nom de plaisir.

Lexa : Mmmmmh … Clarke…

Elle me fit redescendre, les pieds sur le sol de la douche, toujours son corps collé au mien un peu fébrile et me regarda dans les yeux.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Pour toute réponse, je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes, un petit smack, tout ce qu'il a de plus mignon.

Une fois la douche éteinte, on sortit de la douche et on se sécha à l'aide de nos serviettes. Cette étape terminée, j'attrapa ma coach par la serviette l'entourant et lui en leva. Je fis de même avec la mienne et la traina devant notre lit. Je m'approchai de son oreille.

Lexa : Deuxième Round ma chérie.

Je la poussai alors sur le matelas, et prolongeai nos ébats sexuels une bonne partie de la nuit.

6H30 –

Le réveil sonne, Clarke est dans mes bras et ronchonne, quant à moi, je suis de bonne humeur, un peu fatiguée certes, mais de bonne humeur. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie maintenant, gagner ces championnats, pour moi, pour elle et pour mon équipe.

Lexa –embrassant la tempe de Clarke- : Bonjour madame Grognon !

Clarke : Mmmmmh…Bonjour.

Lexa : Allez ma puce debout, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais j'ai besoin de mon coach pour ce weekend.

Clarke –sous la couette- : Mmmh oui ton coach arrive dans 5 min, mais reste dans le lit avec ta copine le temps qu'il arrive.

Je souris à sa réponse et déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pour toute réponse elle revient se caler dans mes bras pour les 5 minutes restantes.

10H –

Première manche par équipe. On est qualifié pour la final. On avait fini deuxième de notre course, on avait commis des erreurs et Clarke nous l'avait fait remarquer. Demain, on rectifiera le tir, il ne faut pas se louper. Après mon individuel cet après midi, je ferais une réunion de team pour ne pas répéter nos erreurs.

15H –

Clarke m'embrasse pour me féliciter, elle est fière de moi. J'ai fait une course parfaite, sans trop me donner pour m'économiser un maximum et ne pas trop en montrer à mes adversaires. Une fois douchée, je partis rejoindre mes coéquipières dans les gradins histoire de renforcer notre mental dans cette compétition. Raven commença une conversation en chuchotant.

Raven : Tu as géré lexou ! Pas trop fatiguée ?

Lexa : Un peu mais ça va.

Raven : Tu m'étonnes que tu sois fatiguée –Clin d'œil-

Lexa : Bah oui je me suis donnée un peu.

Raven : T'inquiète pas on a bien entendu avec Octi cette nuit haha.

Lexa : N'importe quoi, on a dormi !

Raven : Pas la peine de mentir, on avait la chambre d'a coté, les sons ne mentaient pas ! Ce soir pense à te reposer championne !

Lexa – toute rouge et parlant à tout le monde- : Yep ! Aller on rentre manger un truc et tout le monde au lit !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Dernier jour – 10H –

Coach Griffin : Allez les filles motivées ! C'est la dernière ligne droite. Avec tout le travail que vous avez fourni cette année, ce titre il a vous ! Ne reproduisez pas les mêmes erreurs qu'hier et tout ira bien. Je sais que le stresse est présent, mais je crois en vous. Vous êtes des championnes, vous avez ça dans le sang ! Capitaine ?! Un mot ?

Lexa : On ne lâche rien ! Je crois en nous, nous en sommes capable. Si vous obtenez ce titre aujourd'hui, vous ne l'oublierez jamais et serez les stars de l'université. Aujourd'hui nous sommes bien plus que des coéquipières, nous sommes des sœurs ! Aujourd'hui, dans ce vestiaire, nous sommes une famille, et les membres de cette famille ceux soutiennent et ne s'abandonnent pas. Le coach ne nous a pas abandonné pendant l'année et ne le fera jamais. Elle fait partie intégrante de notre famille, on lui doit tout. Et aujourd'hui, on va gagner pour nous, mais on va surtout gagner pour elle ! Allez, formez le cercle.

Clarke se positionna à mes cotés ainsi que mes sœurs d'armes. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mon discours l'avait touché, il avait touché tout le monde. Mais je vu aussi la rage de vaincre dans les yeux de mes filles. Je mis ma main au milieu du cercle. Tout le monde suivi le mouvement.

Lexa : A trois, Harvard ! Un, Deux, Trois !

Tout le monde : Harvard !

Clarke : Allez vous échauffer les filles, on arrive !

Les filles quittèrent le vestiaire pour rejoindre la piscine.

Clarke me prit dans ses bras.

Clarke : Ton discours était magnifique mon amour.

Lexa : Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Tout ce que je disais, je le pensais. Ce championnat on va le gagner pour toi mon cœur.

Clarke : Gagne le surtout pour tes sœurs. Allez on y va.

Je l'embrassa furtivement et me reconcentra. Direction la piscine. Le stresse monte, et on est gonflées à block. J'y crois, on ne lâchera rien. Même si j'intègre une équipe pro, ça me tient à cœur.

10H35 –

Raven s'élance, elle fait un plongeon parfait mais n'est pas en tête de course. Remontant à la surface, elle effectue une nage parfaite et regagne du terrain. C'est au tour de Nina de plonger, elle est au coude à coude avec l'équipe féminine de Columbia, le combat est dur, mais elle s'arrache pour ne pas perdre du terrain sachant qu'une troisième nageuse n'est pas loin derrière. Octavia s'élance sous le regard de tout le stadium de LA mais surtout sous l'œil de son bien aimé. Elle s'envole est nage comme une sirène, on va y arriver. Octi gagne une demie tête d'avance. Je regarde Clarke du coin de l'œil pour me donner du courage, ses yeux me répondent que ça va bien se passer. Les derniers dix mètres pour ma meilleure amie arrivent. Elle touche le bord, étant prête je m'élance. Telle une sirène sous l'eau, j'effectue de forts mouvements avec mon bassin pour aller plus vite. Ma tête et mes bras sortent de l'eau, j'inspire l'air dont j'ai besoin et repars de plus belle en déployant mes bras le plus loin possible. Mes jambes sont en actions et ne s'arrêterons pas avant la fin. Sans freiner ma course, la tête sous l'eau j'observe la distance de la nageuse derrière moi. J'ai pris bien 4 mètres d'avance. Je vois la ligne d'arrivée et j'accélère encore une fois. Derniers mètres, mon crawl glisse et je touche le rebord de la piscine. Je sors la tête de l'eau. Mes coéquipières sautent partout et Clarke les prend dans ses bras. On a gagné ! Les derniers concurrents arrivent, la caméra me filme et j'aperçois mon temps. Pas de record universitaire mais on n'était pas loin. Octavia a battu son record personnel, elle peut être fière.

Je sors de l'eau accompagnée, des autres. Certaines sont déçues d'avoir perdu ou bien de ne pas être sur la première marche et quelques unes sont contente de leurs résultats malgré qu'elles soient loin dans le classement.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, mes coéquipières me sautent dans les bras. La joie. Ce sentiment merveilleux. On a donnée le meilleur de nous même. On sourit, on saute partout ! La remise des récompenses est dans 20 minutes, juste le temps de prendre une douche.

Lexa : Je suis tellement fière de vous les filles. Quelle magnifique course ! Et encore un merveilleux record pour ma belle Otci ! On peut toutes vous féliciter.

Le coach se rapproche de moi et me tend mon peignoir. Elle sourit à pleine dent, elle est fière de nous ca se voit.

Coach Griffin : Je suis vraiment fière de vous mesdemoiselles, vous avez su montrer que vous étiez des championnes. Félicitation. Câlin collectif ?

Câlin collectif.

Coach Griffin : Allez, après cette séance émotion direction la douche, sinon vous allez louper votre remise des récompenses. Ce soir, l'université vous paye le restaurant mesdemoiselles. Allez action hop hop hop.

On rigola toutes en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

11H –

Nous sommes réunies sur le podium un sourire s'étirant sur nos lèvres. On nous passe les médailles d'or autour du cou. Les photographes demandent notre attention pour les photos. On obtenu aussi une gros bouquet de fleurs chacune. Une fois l'hymne américain fini, on descendit du podium pour rejoindre la presse qui posait des questions a chacune de nous tout comme à Clarke.

Presse : Mlle Wood, comment vous sentez vous en tant que Capitaine de votre équipe ?

Lexa : Je suis très fière d'elles. Elles ont effectué une course parfaite et ont donné leur maximum, même Octavia Blake a battu son record. On a vraiment bien nagé et c'était avec plaisir, on avait aussi envie de s'amuser.

Presse : Vous avez raison vous pouvez être fière de vous. Il vous reste encore une course comparée au reste de votre équipe. Vous vous sentez prête ?

Lexa : Oui, je suis plutôt en forme et je vais donner mon maximum et essayer de donner un titre de plus pour Harvard. Sachant qu'ils ne l'ont encore jamais eu chez les féminines, donc je vais tout donner.

Presse : Il y a beaucoup de recruteurs aujourd'hui dans les gradins, cela vous inquiète t il ? Une rumeur tourne comme quoi, vous vous êtes déjà faites recrutée par une grosse équipe, est ce vrai ?

Lexa : Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les rumeurs ? Il faut le voir pour le croire ! Haha Et concernant les recruteurs, je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable pour me faire remarquer ! Je dois vous laisser d'ailleurs, je vais aller me concentrer.

Presse : Merci beaucoup Mlle Wood et bon courage pour cette après midi.

Lexa : Merci à vous.

Je repars dans le vestiaire laissant mes coéquipières se détendre devant les photographes et les caméras. Je fouille dans mon sac, trouve mon casque beats rouge et jaune que l'université m'avait offert, et m'allonge sur une des tables de massages. La télé est allumée. Ma coach est entrain de parler, alors avant de me reconcentrer et d'entrer dans ma phase de préparation mentale, j'écoute ce qu'elle dit.

Presse : Coach Griffin, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir lors de ces compétitions ! Ca ne vous manque pas de ne pas y participer avec le passé que vous avez ?

Coach Griffin : Le plaisir est partagé. Je dois avouer que la sensation d'être dans l'eau me manque un peu, mais être coach est tout autant plaisant. La pression est la même.

Presse : Vous devez être très fière de vos filles, qu'elles sont vos impressions ?

Coach Griffin : Tout a fait. Elles sont merveilleuses. Elles ont travaillé très dur tout au long de l'année pour arriver à ce résultat là, je suis très contente d'avoir mis ma contribution dans leur boulot. Malheureusement toute l'équipe, entière n'a pas forcément eu de résultat, a par les féminines au relais. Il nous reste encore une très belle carte à jouer cette après midi !

Presse : En même temps, il faut partager un peu avec les autres équipes haha ! Oui, Lexa Wood. C'est une nageuse très prometteuse pour l'avenir.

Coach Griffin : Oui elle l'est ! Elle a un potentiel immense, il faut qu'elle continue de l'exploiter. C'est aussi une très bonne capitaine. Toujours présentes pour ses coéquipières et puis quand elle commence quelque chose elle y va a fond.

Presse : En parlant de potentiel ! Une rumeur circule comme quoi une grosse équipe professionnelle lui aurait fait signer un contrat. En auriez vous entendu parler ?

Coach Griffin : Bien sur, j'en ai entendu parlé, tout le monde a entendu parlé. Vous savez Lexa passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et se confie, si cela était vrai je serais au courant. Je lui ai dit d'oublier la rumeur et de se concentrer sur les recruteurs aujourd'hui présents et de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Et c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

Presse : On peut donc démentir cette rumeur ?

Coach Griffin : Reposer moi cette question dans la soirée ! Je vous laisse je dois rejoindre mes filles. Merci encore.

Presse : Avec plaisir et fêtez bien cette victoire. On vous revoit tout à l'heure.

Fin de l'interview. Elle est vraiment douée pour mentir à la presse. Elle était tellement belle et fière de nous ça se voyait dans son regard. Je suis vraiment folle amoureuse de cette jeune Australienne aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

Je mis mon casque sur les oreilles, prit mon téléphone et mis ma playlist en aléatoire. Je tombai sur le mashup de Beyoncé et Jay Z Forever Young/Halo. Je fermai les yeux.

 **It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breaking**

 **It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you**

 **out**

 **Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace**

 **Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace**

 **You're everything I need and more, It's written all over**

 **your face**

 **Baby I can feel your halo**

 **Pray it won't fade away, I can feel your halo(halo)halo**

 **I can see your halo(halo)halo, I can feel your**

 **halo(halo)halo**

Toutes mes pensées se tournées vers elle, quand je pu sentir ses mains sur moi. Mes yeux toujours fermés, elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Elle enleva mon casque de mes oreilles, le déposa sur une table. J'ouvris alors les yeux.

Clarke : Retourne toi, je sais que tes muscles te tirent. Un petit massage s'impose.

14H50 –

Je suis prête, enfin je pense. Toujours le casque sur les oreilles, je sors du vestiaire accompagné du Coach Griffin. Je rejoins mes concurrents sur le bord de la piscine. Le speakeur nous annonce. Je lève la main, comme tous les grands champion. J'enlève mon casque ainsi que mon survêtement. Je n'entends plus tous les cris de mes coéquipières pour m'encourager, je n'entends plus ce que Clarke me dit. Je suis dans ma bulle. Je vais gagner cette médaille d'or. Tout le monde s'installe sur le starter. Mon bonnet et mes lunettes bien en place, j'attends le bip de départ. Je vais montrer au monde de quoi je suis capable.

BIP !

Je m'élance tel un jaguar sur sa proie. Je survole les premiers mètres de mon couloir de nage, puis rentre légèrement en profondeur de la piscine. Je mets mes coups de bassin en marche jusqu'à ne plus avoir de respiration. Ma tête sort de l'eau, j'inspire rapidement puis mes bras et mes jambes prennent le relais. Je me donne à fond, tellement que mes muscles me font mal. Je vais chercher au plus loin ! Le premier mur arrive, j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes concurrents et entame mon demi tour. Je pousse le plus fort possible sur mes jambes. Derniers 50 mètres, je vais chercher loin devant moi, et bas mes jambes de plus en plus fort. Je vois le mur devant moi, je glisse une dernière fois sur l'eau chlorée de la piscine olympique de Los Angeles. La paume de ma main touche celui ci, je mets quelques secondes avant de sortir la tête de l'eau. Je vois mes concurrents arriver au compte goutte. Je vois mes amies se sauter dans les bras et crier dans tous les sens. Je prends enfin conscience que je suis championne universitaire du 100m nage libre. J'enlève mon bonnet et mes lunettes, pour ensuite regarder Clarke. Elle me sourit à pleines dents avec un regard plein d'amour. Elle est fière de moi et elle est surtout fière d'être avec moi. Les résultats s'affichent, comme espérer je suis bien la première loin devant les autres filles. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que j'avais battu le record du 100 m féminin universitaire. Je ne mis attendais pas du tout. Mon regard se retourna sur les recruteurs. Ils parlaient tous à leur téléphone portable ou bien prenez des notes. L'heure de sortir arriva, Clarke me prit dans ses bras et sauta comme deux grandes follasses. Scène que tout le monde applaudi. On était heureuse ! Je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire quand mon coach fut pris d'assaut par des mecs en costard cravate, des recruteurs. J'enleva ma combinaison et parti prendre une petite douche rapide. Je ne me rend encore pas compte de mon exploit, était ce un rêve ? Non, cela n'en était pas un, vu l'accueil de mes amies dans le vestiaire !

Raven : On est tellement contente pour toi !

Octavia : Tu es vraiment une championne. Tu as fais une course parfaite ! Câlin collectif !

Tout le monde me prit dans ses bras, j'étouffée presque. Clarke ouvrit la porte et posa un regard attendri sur nous.

Coach Griffin : Allez les filles, laissez notre championne universitaire respirer. Il faut qu'elle aille sur le podium.

Raven : Alors coach, les recruteurs ça a donné quoi ?

Coach Griffin : On en parlera ce soir autour d'un bon repas ! Allez vous placer dans les gradins, on arrive.

Sur ceux, les filles nous laissèrent toute les deux et je pu enfiler mon survêtement une énième fois dans la journée. Une fois prête je parti enlacer ma petite amie, qui n'attendait qu'un geste de moi. La tête dans son cou je pu respirer son odeur, qui me réchauffa le cœur. Elle chuchota au creux de mon oreille.

Clarke : Tu as fait une course parfaite mon amour, tu n'as même plus besoin de moi ! Je suis tellement fière de mon poulain !

On se regarda dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lexa : J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

Je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

PDV LEXA

Les larmes aux yeux, c'est ainsi que je mis les pieds sur la grande marche du podium. Toute ma team criée de joie. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Des cris d'acclamation se font entre dans tout le stadium ainsi que des clapotement de main. Mon cœur s'emballe, je suis championne universitaire du 100m femme et je pars prochainement pour une grande équipe, chez moi avec la femme que je considère comme ma moitié. Un vrai comte de fée et Clarke est ma princesse. Que demande le peuple ?

L'hymne de Havard retenti et plus un bruit ne se fait entendre. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je souris. J'espère que mes parents sont fiers de moi.

Le président de la fédération de natation ainsi que le comité du rectorat universitaire s'avancent vers nous. Ils commencent par récompenser Taylor McGiven sur la troisième marche, puis Lana Fitzgerald sur la deuxième. C'est ensuite à mon tour, je leur serre la main à tous, puis j'abaisse mon buste. C'est le président de la fédération Robert Winston qui m'attribue ma médaille d'or. Il me félicite et me dit qu'il est vraiment fier de moi, et qu'en battant le record aujourd'hui, je resterai dans le livre d'or des meilleurs étudiants sportifs. Le comité constitué de trois personnes dont j'ignore le nom, m'offre une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un énorme bouquet de fleur. Tout ça sous l'œil attentionner de Clarke, les photographes nous demande notre attention.

Plusieurs clichés sont pris, en groupe ainsi qu'en individuel. Puis ils demandent à nos coachs de nous rejoindre sur les marches. Ma compagne sourit à pleines dents et se place à mes cotés. Les photos sont prises et on nous annonce, que nous pouvons repartir. Avant de mettre fin à cette cérémonie, je prends mon coach dans mes bras en signe de remerciement. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes coéquipières sont descendus nous rejoindre, ont attrapé la bouteille de champagne et nous ont arrosé. La débandade la plus total, avec un bonheur représentant le paradis. C'est ainsi, trempé des pieds à la tête, que nous repartions vers le vestiaire, laissant mes amies reprendre place dans les gradins. Après tout la journée n'était pas terminée en terme de final.

Sans personne pour nous déranger, vestiaire fermé à double tour, je partie rejoindre ma compagne déjà sous la douche. Je l'observai quelques secondes. Elle était magnifique. Je m'approcha tout doucement sans un bruit, puis l'enlaçai. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau chaude, tout son corps frissonna à mon contact. Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres vint se poser sur nos visages. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous dire les choses, une connexion unique, que tous les couples n'ont pas forcément. C'est ainsi que je me pencha légèrement vers elle pour l'embrasser. J'avais envie d'elle, comme souvent, mais on resta sagement à se câliner tendrement et avec amour pendant ces 20 minutes. J'avais aussi envie de prendre du bon temps avec mes amies avant de repartir, enfin surtout avant de partir en Australie et elle le savait. Il fallait aussi que j'aille parler aux journalistes, donc la séance pas très catholique sera pour ce soir.

Séchée, habillée et légèrement maquillée, c'est ainsi que je partie, accompagné du Coach Griffin, à la salle dédiée uniquement à la presse. Dans les couloirs, je croisais plusieurs recruteurs. Certains me félicitaient pour mon exploit, d'autres me demandaient carrément de venir dans leurs universités pour concourir sous leurs couleurs. Bien évidemment je déclinai leurs offres en leur disant bien poliment que j'étais très bien à Harvard. Juste avant d'arriver dans la grande pièce, je pu apercevoir Robert Winston, me faire signer de le rejoindre. Il était accompagné d'homme que je ne pu discerner, sachant qu'il était de dos. Clarke resta à l'écart mais surveiller la conversation.

: Mlle Wood ! Laissez moi vous présenter en personne l'entraineur national de Californie et aussi le sélectionneur des Etats Unis, Georges McCall.

Lexa – poignet de main- : Enchantée Monsieur McCall, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

M. McCall –poignet de main- : Le plaisir est partagé Mlle Wood. Vous avez fait une course fabuleuse aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà entendu des prouesses sur vous, surtout de la part de votre coach, mais vous voir nager était encore mieux que d'entendre des commérages. Vous avez un don mademoiselle !

Lexa –gênée- : Votre opinion me touche beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un don, mais c'est surtout beaucoup d'heures d'entrainement.

M. McCall : Vous savez Mademoiselle Wood, beaucoup de gens nagent bien et s'entrainent pour ça, mais ils n'atteignent jamais le haut niveau. Vous, aujourd'hui, vous avez ce don, qui vous mènera jusqu'au au niveau.

Lexa : Merci, c'est gentil. Mais le coach Griffin m'a beaucoup appris, c'est grâce à elle que j'en suis là.

M. McCall : Et aussi à votre don. Vous pouvez alors remercier votre coach, parce qu'aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Wood, Lexa, je vous propose de rejoindre mes rangs, dans l'équipe des USA. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Lexa : J'en pense que je suis honorée de votre proposition, mais malgré ça, je dois décliner votre offre.

M. McCall : Je pensais que vous vouliez un carrière professionnelle ? Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter mon offre ?

Lexa : Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà signer pour une grosse équipe, j'attendais juste la fin des championnats pour l'annoncer.

M. McCall : Oh… Je vois. J'aurai dû être plus rapide. Et bien sachez Lexa, que si vous ne vous plaisez pas là bas, la porte sera toujours ouverte chez nous. Merci pour cette conversation. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. A bientôt.

Lexa : A bientôt Monsieur McCall.

Il prit un chemin opposé au mien lorsque je retrouvai Clarke.

Clarke : Que voulais le sélectionneur des USA ?

Lexa – haussant les épaules- : Juste me recruter.

Clarke : Ah oui, juste ça hein. Tu as la côte ces temps ci mon amour. Que lui as tu répondu ?

Lexa : J'ai toujours eu la côte surtout pour ton cœur, ma chérie. Et je lui ai tout bonnement répondu que j'avais signé ailleurs. Il me laisse quand même la porte ouverte si jamais je ne suis pas bien. Mais avec toi à mes cotés, je ne risque pas de partir.

Clarke : Oh non ca c'est sur, sinon je te kidnappe et te garde en otage. Hihi

Lexa : Quand tu veux et puis sache que tu as déjà prit mon cœur en otage, depuis un moment même.

Clarke : J'aime tellement quand tu me faits des déclarations spontanées. Je t'aime. Il me tarde de pouvoir t'embrasser en publique.

Lexa : Bientôt mon amour, bientôt.

On se dirigea enfin vers les journalistes pour tout leur confier. Rien était en direct pour mon plus grand plaisir, comme ça nous pourront faire notre annonce Clarke et moi, en temps voulu. Nous passions bien une heure dans cette salle de presse avant de repartir dans les gradins.

19H –

Nous sommes au restaurant, sur le strip de LA, un italien. Quoi de mieux que de bonnes pates pour reprendre un peu d'énergie. Malgré la fatigue, toute la team était surexcitée. Quoi de plus normal après une telle journée. On prit un petit apéritif pour fêter notre victoire et puis on entama nos plats dans la bonne ambiance. On rigolait, prenez des photos, de vrais gosses. On foutait un peu le bordel dans le resto, mais on propageait notre joie à tous les clients, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au patron. Une fois les plats finis et débarrassaient, on commanda un dessert. Il devait être à peu près 20H30. Le stress, d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles à mes amis, prit place. Le regard de Clarke me rassura.

Alors, que j'allais prendre la parole, nos desserts furent servis. Ouf… Sauvais par le gong. Dans un silence presque reposant, phase descendante de la journée, ou la fatigue pointé le bout de son nez, le téléphone de Raven sonna, puis celui d'Octavia, mais aussi Nina, jusqu'à faire tout le tour de la table. C'était une info new's de la presse des sports. On avait tous cette application la. En gros titre : Lexa Wood, un avenir prometteur.

Mes coéquipières relevèrent la tête et me sourire.

Lexa : Euh… Avant de lire l'article, j'aimerai bien vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Raven : Oh non, laisse nous lire.

Octavia : Oui laisse nous lire ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Nina à déjà commencer Hihihi !

Octi à raison, la moitié de la team avait déjà commencé à lire, alors nous faisions la même chose avec Clarke.

Sur l'article on pu lire que j'étais la nouvelle championne universitaire des Etats unis, que j'avais battu un record et que je méritais bien cette médaille d'or après avoir mené la course de A à Z. On pouvait aussi lire toutes les questions/ réponses qui m'ont été posées.

Presse : Avez vous des projets d'avenir ? Vous avez du parler à pas mal de recruteurs aujourd'hui ?

: Oui, j'ai parlé avec beaucoup d'entre eux et spécialement avec Monsieur Georges McCall, le sélectionneur des USA. Qui m'a d'ailleurs proposé une place dans son équipe, que j'ai gentiment déclinée.

Presse : Pourquoi ça ?

: Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà signé un contrat avec une autre équipe.

Presse : Wahou ! Donc la rumeur était donc vrai. Vous avez sur garder le secret jusqu'au bout, c'était volontaire ? Pour quelle couleur allez vous concourir alors ?

: Oui, c'était volontaire. On en à longuement discuter avec le Coach Griffin et c'était le mieux à faire. Je voulais surtout me concentrer pour ces championnats, qui, étaient important à mes yeux ainsi que pour mes coéquipières. Dans quelques semaines, je pars rejoindre ma terre natale, l'Australie, pour rejoindre leurs rangs.

Presse : Wahou, et bien, que de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. C'est merveilleux. Ca ne vous fait pas peur, avoir de nouvelles coéquipières, un nouveau coach tout ça ?

: Pour tout vous avouer, oui ça me fait peur de lâcher mes coéquipières, elles sont un peu comme mes sœurs. Mais je sais très bien que se débrouilleront parfaitement sans moi, et puis on sera toujours en contact. En ce qui concerne le changement de Coach il n'y en a pas. Le Coach Griffin a elle aussi signé un contrat avec elle, pensant qu'elle faisait un très bon boulot avec moi. Donc nous partons toutes les deux.

Presse : Et bien que de bonnes nouvelles pour l'avenir. Je vous souhaite de bien profiter de cette journée et on se retrouve bientôt je l'espère sur les podiums. Merci de m'avoir accordé cette interview.

: Merci à vous et à très vite.

Fin du papier de presse. Toutes mes coéquipières nous regardaient Clarke et moi, à tour de rôle. Personnes ne parlaient pu, d'un coup toute le monde se mit a crier et applaudir !

Nina : Comment vous avez pu nous cacher un truc comme ça ? C'est génial !

Lexa : Ben on voulait vous faire la surprise tout en se concentrant sur les championnats. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je vous abandonné.

Clarke : Oui, on y a murement réfléchi, c'était pour votre bien être.

Raven : On est très fier de vous, vous le méritez toutes les deux.

Octavia : Grave, moi je suis très contente d'avoir fait partie de la même team que vous. On sera à jamais une famille.

Clarke demanda au serveur de nous apporter deux bouteilles de champagne. Ce que celui ci fit. Une fois servi, elle se mit debout et demanda notre attention.

Je la regardais intensément, c'est le moment venu de leur annoncer notre relation. Alors sous le regard d'incompréhension de mes amies, à mon tour, je me mis debout.

Clarke : Avant de fêter tout ça, on a encore une annonce à vous faire.

Raven et Octi se regardèrent et comprirent.

Lexa : Oui voilà… euh par ou commencer.. C'est un peu délicat…

Clarke : Avant qu'on se jette à l'eau, je veux que tout ceci reste entre nous le temps de quelques semaines, puisque tout ceci sera publié au grand jour.

Tout le monde acquiesça, on s'avait qu'aucunes infos ne fuiteraient.

Clarke : Bien alors, si j'ai aussi accepté ce poste en Australie c'est bien sur pour entrainer Lexa, mais aussi pour rejoindre ma famille, mais pas uniquement… Ouff c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais..

Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Le regard de mes amis fit un gros O sauf pour mes sœurs de cœur.

Lexa : Ce que Clarke veut dire … enfin le Coach Griffin, c'est qu'elle a aussi accepté ce poste pour qu'on puisse vivre notre relation au grand jour, sans se cacher.

Nina : Votre relation ? Genre relation relation ?

Clarke : Oui, ça fait déjà quelques mois que nous sommes ensembles, mais les relations prof/élève ne sont pas forcement vu du bon œil. Donc on en a profité pour sauter sur l'occasion. Est ce que cela dérange quelqu'un ?

Un non général raisonna dans les restaurants, tout le monde était heureux et c'était parfait.

Nina : Vous savez quoi ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas, parce que vous formez un très beau couple. Vous dégagiez une forte alchimie quand on était en entrainement, alors qu'on n'était pas au courant de votre relation. C'était presque magique quand on vous voyez, c'était trop mignon !

Tout le monde acquiesça et souri à cette remarque !

Octavia : Je propose qu'on lève notre verre, pour nos victoires, pour le succès imminent de Lexa et pour Clexa forever !

On rigola quelque peu à cette attention du « Clexa » et trinquèrent.

6 mois plus tard –

Première compétition sous les couleurs australiennes. Je suis sur le départ, je regarde Clarke, puis retourne la tête vers mon couloir. J'attends le Bip.

THE END

PDV ALYCIA

Toute la salle se mit debout et applaudit. Eliza et moi même nous regardons. Nous sommes fière d'avoir fait se film. On s'entendait très bien que ce soit sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Désormais, on nous attend sur le tapis rouge pour répondre aux questions. Une partie du cast est présent, Eliza, Marie, Lindsay et Ricky. On se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Les flashs scintillaient de partout.


End file.
